A Change In Destiny
by CheekyChick
Summary: Some evil cursed vamps arrive in Sunnydale, they are intent on changing the destinies of some of our fave characters. They also travel to L.A as do Buffy and Spike. Appearences from the Angel team and even alittle Doyle! B/S & A/C PLEASE R
1. A Change In Destiny: Part I: Insight

A Change In Destiny

TITLE: A CHANGE IN DESTINY AUTHOR: Wicked Angel

**RATING: PG-13 some bad language, nothing too bad**

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story belong to me; Buffy, Angel and all other characters belong to Joss Whedon etc.**

AUTHORS NOTES: This is my first attempt at Buffy fiction so be gentle and I hope you enjoy! Anyone who is not a fan of the Buffy – Spike pairing please turn back now!

**FEEDBACK: Only if it's good! Only joking all feedback would be much appreciated**

SUMMARY: Some strange vampires come to town. Buffy and Spike find out their destinies are gonna change

**  
**

Spike stood in the shadows hoping not to be seen by the Slayer and the rest of the Scooby Gang, not a hard task considering that Spike spent most of his time either hiding in the shadows or skulking around in the background. Even though a kind of 'friendship' of sorts had developed between them recently he still felt awkward being around them, doing the socialising thing and doing normal stuff like hanging out, it just didn't seem right to him he was once their mortal enemy and was only part of their group because he had nowhere else to turn since the initiative put a chip in is head to stop him killing humans. He watched as the giggling group of friends started making their way from the college dorms to Buffy's house, it was an informal night in for the slayerettes and Spike was given an invite but declined, 

"A cheesy night in with Scooby gang watching some stupid flick with a totally obvious and happy ending while munching popcorn on the slayers couch, nah I'd rather pull my fangs out with a pair of bloody pliers!"

Spike did actually want to go, he didn't know why but dismissed it as loneliness on his part. Instead he decided he would go on patrol and left Buffy, Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara to head home and enjoy an 'exciting' night in.

  


"So what film did you rent Willow?" Xander asked as they approached the Summers' house

"Well Xander I don't know if you can handle it?"

  


"Why? You didn't rent the Sound Of Music did you?"

"No" giggled Willow "Scream 2"

"Oh great" muttered Anya 

"Yeah a cheesy teen horror flick – brilliant" grumbled Xander "I've seen it anyway – it's crap!"

"Well Buffy wants to see it, don't you Buff?" Willow sent a longing glance in Buffys direction but she wasn't paying attention

"Buff" repeated Willow "Buffy?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm just cold let's just hurry home so we can watch……."

"Umm… What did you rent again Willow?"

Tara, Willow and Xander all laughed at her, Anya simply looked on

"What's so funny I don't get it?!"

"Come on you guys lets just go" 

"Good idea Buffster" Xander laughed as he fell into pace with her leaving a confused Anya straggling behind

"Humans, I never will understand, aghh…" flapping her arms in the air

Spike sauntered through the cemetery oblivious to the other beings who where present, this was unusual as his vampire senses would have usually picked them up straight away but this time it was too late, he was surrounded! He hadn't been concentrating on patrolling his mind was elsewhere.

"So you're the Big Bad, the one and only Spike? – You don't look that scary to me!" Said a tall and ugly vampire as he decked Spike and pinned him to the ground with the assistance of his three companions

"Well that was darn easy!"

The tall vampire chuckled to himself, and then whispered to his friends in such a manner that he knew Spike could hear

"Heard he's out of business anyway, if you know what I mean, and helping the Slayer into the bargain. Mind you boys, Angelus was his sire!"

The vampires all laughed at his last comment

"Fuck you, I'm nothing fuckin like the poof!" Spike snarled at the four vampires who surrounded him

"So you talk, do you?" Questioned one of the vampires who was holding him down

"So answer me this then, if your nothing like your sire how come you love the slut as well, just like him, and why are you helping her battle against your own kind you freak, you disgust me! You're a disgrace" The vampire spat at Spike venomously.

At this point Spike let out a loud growl and let his game face show as he tackled the two vampires who were holding him down he kicked one in the face and swivelled quickly catching the other one in the stomach before snapping both their necks as they tried to regain their balance, the two piles of dust settled on the ground and he looked down at them smiling then he made a move to tackle their companions but as he did more vampires came from the shadows ALL attacking him, it was useless.

"This is what Buffy-lovers get, beaten up. Unlike you however we don't kill our own kind just thrash them to within an inch of their afterlife!" Laughed the largest vampire who to Spike appeared to be the the leader, he knew his face but then it went black as he felt the large vampires foot come crashing down on his face.

"This film is soooo lame, you know that we could be at your house having lots and lots of…"

"Ice-cream, yes but I'm sure Buffy has some in her freezer if you ask nicely Anya!"

Stated Xander firmly with rosy cheeks but an icy glare to his bewildered girlfriend

Anya had the most inappropriate timing and sense of judgement and Xander often had to finish her sentences for her before she embarrassed him and his friends.

"Yeah whatever Xander" Anya replied huffily

Xander looked to Willow but she was totally engrossed in the film and in Tara and then to Buffy but she seemed to be somewhere else altogether

"Buff you with us" Xander asked concerned

"Huh?" Buffy turned with a puzzled look on her face

"You say something Xander?"

"Nothing important, you okay Buffy, you look kind of dazed - whatcha thinking about?" Xander questioned her further

Buffy blushed what was she meant to say 'Nothing much Xander I was just wondering what our undead sidekick was up to because I was worried about him, you know the guy you totally despise but who I find growing on me more everyday!' Buffy had started watching the film but found her mind wandering, she was wondering what Spike was up to, why he hadn't come and hoped he hadn't gone on patrol alone because he wasn't the most popular vampire in town, anyway she had intended on going on patrol with him later once the others had left and until then tried to pay attention to the rubbish film Willow had rented

"Just thinking about how totally lame this film is" she lied looking at Xander,

"I mean come on how stupid are these teen horror flicks! I mean thisCi-Ci chick stays in a frat house all alone and then gets chased upstairs by some psycho in a ugly outfit – you never run upstairs – just to be thrown off a balcony! And don't even get me started on the acting she is a terrible actress, who is it anyway some nobody that hasn't been heard of before now! This film was as bad as the first and there is probably gonna be another one to look forward to!"

"Ok then" Xander looks slightly bewildered at the passionate outburst.

There was a short silence as everyone's attention returned to the film but Buffy was still preoccupied

"Look, I'm gonna go patrol you guys, will that be okay you can let yourselves out, I'm in a funny mood tonight I can't seem to concentrate on anything let alone a stupid film I'm gonna do some dustin help clear my head" She turned to see her friends all nodding in approval but Xander was laughing to himself

"Erm, Xander, what's so funny?" Buffy asked 

"If anyone outwith this group heard that comment they would actually think you were going to do housework" Xander giggled at his own rather unfunny joke

"Shut up Xander I'm trying to watch this!, Buffy you sure your alright?" asked Willow in a concerned voice while throwing a cushion at Xander

"I'll be fine, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Buffy muttered this sentence to her friends not even knowing what was wrong herself

"See ya later Buff"

"Be careful" they shouted after her

Just as she got to the front of her porch she heard Xander

"You shouldn't throw things at people you know its not nice"

"Shut up" Tara and Willow shouted in unison

"Fine be like that then, oh by the way it was her ex-boyfriend Billy's mom and the psycho she goes to college with that killed everyone"

"Xanderrrrrrrr" Tara and Willow growled at him

"Does this mean we get to go home and have '_Ice-Cream'_now?" asked Anya with a wicked smile on her face 

'God that girl has a one track mind!'

Buffy only giggled to herself and walked into the darkness with a smile on her face.

** **

** **

** **

Buffy strolled over to the cemetery, she couldn't concentrate she had a lot on her mind, college, slaying and surprisingly Spike. Even though it was Spike he had kind of become a part of the gang in the slaying sense, she had got used to his help and him being around and she was worried. She had dropped by his house and he wasn't there,

'Hope he didn't go on patrol – nah he is probably lying blind drunk in some sunnydale side alley' she smiled at the thought

Buffy climbed over the fence of the cemetery and just started to walk through when she was suddenly surrounded by three vamps

"Well, well, well what do we have here boys? Looks like a little slayer to me" the largest vamp addressed the other two

"Yeah but where's her sidekicks" one asked mockingly

"Not to sure, but our little vampire lover should know better than to come out in the dark all alone"

Buffys face reddened at the mentioning of the relationship between herself and Angel, and rage built up within her

"You know nothing about Angel and I" she spat at him

"Angelus, who mentioned Angelus – mind you he is another waste of space, a traitor, you tend to fall for them all! Silly little slayer"

"Well death-breath if you aren't talking about Angel then who?"

The large vampire merely laughed at the comment

"Well he was an old friend of mine, he was a good vampire at one time but not now, and was a good fighter no matter whose side he was on but I don't think he'll be up to much fighting anymore!" the vampires all chuckled evily

"You know who we mean Slayer, I mean how many vampires have you fallen for?" he laughed at her

"What are you talking about you fucking idiot, Angel is in L.A and the only other vampire I have non-violent contact with, if you could even call it that, is Spike…"

The vampires all looked at her with their yellow eyes grinning and flashing their fangs

"Well that sure narrows it down then don't it sweetheart"

"Oh god Spike… you guys never could have defeated him he's…" she was interrupted by laughter

"We surrounded and beat him easily Slayer he wasn't concentrating, think his little mind was somewhere else…" the large vampire chuckled "Its your fault he met his demise, your fault we defeated him, all because he couldn't get little Miss Barbie Slayer out his head!"

"You bastards what did you do to him, where is he?" Buffy screamed at the vamps, she could feel rage building within her, she resumed her fighting stance and without much difficulty staked the vamp that was standing next to her and when she turned the other two were already making a swift exit

"This won't be last you see of us slayer!" shouted the large vamp over his shoulder

"Yeah Slayer see you soon! Different time, different place, different people – same purpose!" the other vampire winked at her and laughed as he ran

"Where is he, tell me, where is Spike??????"

The only reply she got was a laugh from the distance

"Did you guys think that Buffy seemed a little preoccupied tonight?" Willow looked around to her friends for support

"Well yeah, I think that is why she went on patrol" Xander nodded in agreement "She looked tired, coming to think of it she should be home it's late"

"She is probably with Spike, wouldn't worry too much she'll be fine, I'm sure they are both quite safe" Anya suggested with a slight grin not removing her eyes from the TV screen

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Willow gasped and an equally shocked Xander managed a 

"Yeah I mean.. Anya.. What.. How.. Eh?!"

"God I know you humans are stupid but not blind as well, that was what was troubling her tonight, she was thinking about Spike. He was probably somewhere sulking about her too, they like each other, duhhh!" Anya looked at them as if she had said something they already knew "You did notice right, right?"

"Ewwwwwwwww! No way" Xander spat 

"Uh yes way" Anya looked at Willow and Tara for support

"Well they have been getting closer recently" Tara suggested to Willow "Yeah although it's kinda 'eww' it's not totally unbelievable" she agreed

"We are soooo not having this conversation, lets go home" Xander headed for the door everyone was silent, their minds ticking over with the possibilities.

Buffy stood panic stricken in the middle of the cemetery staring around her not processing what had happened

"Spike, Spike where are you?" Buffy wailed and fell to the ground upset not knowing what to think

Within 2 minutes she was back up again and scouring the graveyard

'He can't be dead, he just can't'

She stood scanning the nearby area when she realised the gut wrenching effect even thinking about losing Spike was having on her

'I don't love Spike and he certainly doesn't love me if it wasn't for the chip he'd be trying to kill me – wouldn't he?'

Shaking the thoughts from her head Buffy continued on her search.

"Spike, Spike where are you, come on you stupid bloody blonde British poof!"

Buffy grinned when she realised what she had said

'Spending way to much time with him!'

Buffy stopped when she heard some rustling to her right hand side

"Spike you there?"

Buffy moved quickly and peered behind a large gravestone and discovered a bloody and beaten, semi-conscious Spike on the ground

"Oh god Spike what did they do to you?" Buffy could feel her eyes stinging at the sight

Giles was busy dusting his shelves when his front door burst open

"Giles help Spike is really sick" Buffy panted and Giles noted her tear stung eyes

"Whatever happened Buffy" Giles asked rubbing his eyes as the Slayer layed Spike on the couch

"Vampires attack Spike, beat up, attack me, I get away…" Buffy managed to pant this out before collapsing on the floor next to the couch with exhaustion from carrying a rather heavy Spike all the way across town so quickly

"Oh dear" Giles muttered, "This is a mess, Buffy do get up and we will get you something to eat and drink and deal with Spikes injuries, ok?"

"Ok"

After cleaning Spike up and dealing with his more severe injuries they let him rest so his Vampire healing process could fix the remaining injuries and Buffy went on to explain to Giles what exactly had went on in the cemetery omitting the parts about the vamps insights into Buffy and Spike's personal lives

"So did you recognise these vampires Buffy?"

"No but they knew Spike" Buffy thought back "They said they knew him years ago and knew Angel was his sire"

"Mmmmmm… maybe it was some sort of revenge for past discrepancies?" Giles pondered the idea

"Nah they are just a bunch of poofy wankers I used to know" came a voice from the other side of the room

"Spike are you okay, god I thought you were a gonner when I found you!" Buffy ran over to his side with a beaming smile

"Concerned about me?" Spike questioned her with a grin "Miss me wouldn't you?"

"Spike we will talk about your attackers in the morning, its late and I'm tired and everything appears to be in order here so I'm off to bed, ok?" Giles through a glance at Buffy and she nodded

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight Giles I'll sleep on the other sofa" The watcher looked at the Slayer and nodded

"Just as well I don't have company I suppose" the older man mused

This statement caused Spike and Buffy to giggle

"Does that amuse you two?" he asked irritated

"Yeah cause your ever gonna have company staying over Rupert!" laughed Spike "Owwww.. god remind me not to laugh it hurts"

The watcher merely shook his head at the vampire and looked at Buffy giggling.

"Goodnight" and with that he turned and headed upstairs

The morning came far too quickly for Spike who was awoken with a burning sensation in his foot caused by the leaking sunlight coming through a crack in the blinds

"Bloody hell Slayer I thought I told you to shut the ……" Spikes sentence was interrupted when he turned to look at the Slayer and found her still asleep on the other sofa

'God she looks fabulous even when she is sleepin – NO Spike come on gotta stop thinking like that she's the Slayer – get your act together!'

"Mmm…. Spike did you say something" she murmured stirring slightly

"Nothin important luv, nothing important"

"God Spike how are you, after last night, how do you feel" she asked quickly and suddenly awakening from her slumber

"Not too bad I…" Spike didn't have time to finish his sentence before the Scoobies burst in the door

"Oh come on Willow why the hell would Spike have a crush on… oh hi Buffy how are you? and Spike? look everyone it's Spike and Buffy, Buffy and Spike, a Slayer and a Vampire who we have just woken up, they're just hanging out… and on different sides of the room… bein buds…" Xander stuttered the whole way through his statement

"Yeah whatever Xander" Buffy looked puzzled "Look Spike got attacked last night and then the same vamps tried to attack me they did some serious damage to Spike too and said they would be coming back"

"I know them from a long time ago and we have to find them and dust them before they cause anymore trouble" Spike added

"Great so some old pals of Deadboy Jr are after us? thanks a lot Spike!" Xander grumbled but Buffy soon shut him up

"Look these guys are pure evil and are up too something we have to get them no questions asked, ok?"

"Sure whatever you say Buff" was the only response she got from them.

Buffy and Willow went over to the dorms and collected some of Buffy's things and she filled Willow on on the whole Buffy-Spike situaton and on the insightful vampires, however Willow did not seem as surprised by the Vampires comments as Buffy thought she would be.

"Well I can understand were he is coming from Buffy you guys have got closer and do spend a lot of time together, you know?" Willow looked sheepish as she said it

"Yeah but Spike that's like ewwww much!" Buffy screwed up her face

"Ok Buffy but I want you to know that I am here should you EVER need to talk" Willow looked at her friend and gave her a sincere smile

"Thanks Will but I don't need to talk about THIS it's beyond stupid – lets go we need to get some blood and some supplies for Giles" Buffy smiled at her friend as they headed out the dorm doors

Later on that day all the Scoobies, Buffy, Spike and Giles were gathered around Giles table discussing a plan,

"So you know these vampires Spike, who are they and where do they originate?" the desperate watcher asked wanting more details

"Well I first encountered them in Europe, they were causing havoc in Paris and since then having been making their way east until they got here – they are highly trained evil vamps" Spike looked around the room till his eyes met with Buffys "They are lethal"

"Do they have names then?" Giles asked impatiently requiring further information

"Yup" Spike leaned back on his chair and put a cigarette between his lips

"Poena, he was the large one, the leader, his minions were Disficare the tall dark foreign one and the young but evil looking blonde one was 'Horry'!"

"Harry?" said Willow

"No Red, H-O-R-R-Y, its short for Horrificare"

"God for being a bunch of bad-ass vamps they sure have stupid names" chuckled Xander

"No not at all Xander" interupted the watcher "The leader Poena, his name is latin for Pain; the foreigner Disficare his name roughly translates to undo, destroy and the third Horry, horrificare is latin meaning to shake with cold and fear"

"I knew that" piped in Xander

"Yeah book man is right they each wished to pick names that could be associated with fear and death – to represent how evil they are" Spike spoke up

"So what we gonna do?" Willow asked looking sheepish

"The only thing we can do, kick some Vamp ass!" Buffy looked over to Spike for support

"Yeah I should be on my feet soon and we can go teach those fucking idiots a lesson, won't we pet?" Spike stared longingly at Buffy

"We sure will, no one gets away with doing that to one of my fr… anyone"

Buffy blushed at her slip up

"Yes well I suggest we all get some rest and perhaps speak to Willie in the morning and then maybe read up on our friends of the night"

"Good thinking Giles man, rest, sleep, an early night, excellent" Xander smiled contented but still had his worries about Spike and Buffy on his mind

"That's just a cover up we aren't actually gonna have a early night are we? We are gonna have se…." Anya looked up at her boyfriend

"Yes Anya we are gonna have some serious intellectual discussions then go to sleep" Xander interupted 

"No Xander honey I meant sex" Anya stated bluntly

"I knew what you meant now will you please shut up" Xander hissed at his girlfriend as they walked toward the door

"Night everyone" Xander shouted back at his friends

As everyone dispersed for the evening Buffy and Spike once again settled themselves on separate sofas for the evening

"Spike will you be ready for a fight tomorrow?" Buffy asked as she glanced over at Spike with a concerned look on her face

"Don't worry about me pet, I'm gonna kick their bloody asses! They caught me off guard that's all" Spike laughed

"Mmm, what happened anyway?" Buffy asked not quite knowing where to put her eyes

"I don't actually know luv, one minute I was walking through the cemetery and the next they had me surrounded, they came out from nowhere!"

"Oh right cause that Poena guy said you were distracted, he said you looked like, deep in thought and that was how they got you" Buffy managed to stutter this out without blushing

"Yeah well he's a stupid prick, doesn't have a clue what he's talking about that's why I'm gonna dust him!" Spike spat triumphantly

"Yeah I know he is pretty clueless" Buffy laughed "He thought you and I were, ya know, in love or something"

Buffys face fell when she realised what she had said and she met Spikes cool blue eyes as he glanced over to her

"Yeah idiot!" Spike replied

"Mmm… I know" Buffy agreed

The two of them looked around awkwardly and then looked at each other, 

"Ok time for bed I think" suggested Buffy secretly hurt that Spike had disregarded the comments so easily

"Yeah good idea Slayer" Spike muttered awkwardly wondering how Poenea knew so much about them.

When she awoke in the morning Buffy was surprised to find Spike staring right at her

"Spike… what are you doing?"

"Sorry pet I was just noticing how your eyes roll when you sleep its pretty amusing"

"Haha funny, funny I don't like being watched when I'm sleeping I'm probably catching flies!" she giggled "What time is it?"

"About 11 o'clock I think"

"You're joking, Xander and Anya will be round shortly with Willow and Tara and where is Giles?" the Slayer sounded exasperated as she leaped off the sofa

"Xander is going down to see Willie to find out more about the vamps, I told Anya to go with him, for back up. Willow and Tara are gonna try some location spells and Giles is researching down the magic shop" Spike answered triumphantly

"I slept through this? God you have EVERYTHING organised" she said slightly shocked

"Well of course and you better get ready we are all meeting here in about half an hour" Spike grinned as the Slayer scurried upstairs to get washed and ready

"Right now that everyone is here, what information have we gathered while the Chosen One was in the land of nod snoozing on her own watchers couch?!" Giles asked sarcastically

Everyone turned to look at Buffy grinning

"Look you guys didn't bother to wake me if you had I would have contributed… probably" she looked at them all with puppy eyes, Spike felt his heart melt but Xander started proceedings anyway

"Well Willie told me they left town last night, they are heading to L.A supposedly, he says it was just a flying visit here, and that's what they do, pry on smaller towns and then move on to the bigger cities, kind of building themselves up. Willie says that they like to disturb things, causing trouble among people, wreaking havoc and generally making a nuisance of themselves. The strange thing being that they only killing when they are hungry, but he says they mainly care to interfere and upset things" Xander spoke to a shocked table

"YOU got all that information from Willie?" questioned Buffy slightly surprised that Willie was so intimidated by Xander

"Well technically… no" he answered

"I did, he caved in after I pinned him up against a wall and threatened him" chirped in Anya

The whole group laughed

"Well I guess I should phone Angel and warn him they are coming" suggested Giles

Both Buffy and Spike cringed at the name of her ex-lover and his Sire

"However I have more information to share, I encountered an entry about these Vampires in an old prophecy" Giles looked to Spike and Buffy and then to the rest of the group "It may account for their strange behaviour and their lack of Vampire eating habits"

"Well, what was it?" asked Willow impatient

"Well I'm not to clear but it says that three Vampires with the ancient names, meaning Latin names I assume, of death and destruction would come to a town of great evil and great importance, I'm assuming Sunnydale, to help two people come together and that was their lives work. Each had been cursed by gypsies, on Valentines day and told by a gypsy whom they had tried to feed from that although she had not the capability or strength to curse them with a soul or kill them that she would make sure they would spend eternity bringing other lost souls happiness by interfering in their lives and those who did experience their input were blessed with eternal happiness together, the vampires could only help those people who wanted to be helped though. Shortly after they fed from that gypsy and sealed their fates and that of all their minions" Giles finished reading and looked around the room "Can anyone make ANY sense of that?"

Everyone looked awkward

"Nope, but shouldn't you be calling Angel?" quizzed Willow

"Oh yes, thank you Willow" Giles nodded and left the room

Everyone was silent all processing the meaning of the Prophecy when Buffy suddenly pushed the seat from under her and stood up

"I'm gonna do some training in the basement" with that she stood up and stalked off, she had a lot to think about 'What if the prophecy was true?' 

"Ok that was totally weird, do you think they were talking about Spike and Buffy?" Anya tried to ask discreetly

Xander just stared at her and Willow couldn't even bare to look, Tara was still in shock and Spike was confused

"You are about as discreet as an elephant disco dancing in the middle of Times Square on roller blades you silly little vengeance demon" Spike fumed across the room

"Hey don't take it out on her" Xander shouted defensively

"Will everyone stop fighting please this is very complicated and I think Buffy and Spike should talk" Willow added productively

"Yeah, I think…" Tara was suddenly interupted by Giles

"Spike and Buffy should talk about what exactly? And what do disco dancing elephants and roller blades have to do with it?" He looked very puzzled standing halfway down the stairs

Spikes pale face dropped and he flopped down onto a chair, then everyone looked around not knowing where to put their eyes

"I think I should explain" suggested Willow

"Yes I suggest you do" answered Giles

Willow told Giles everything she knew even about the obvious mutual attraction going on between them and what the vampires had said to both Buffy and Spike as he looked on in nothing but complete shock, he glared icily at Spike and after a few minutes of silence declared

"That's preposterous!" Giles exclaimed "Ridiculous, totally ridiculous there has to have been a misunderstanding!" Giles stood up and started to pace the room

"I don't think so Giles" Willow looked at the watcher "The prophecy just about confirmed it, they interfered in their lives and told them things, planted ideas in their heads which have led to them realising the truth. Even when Spike was hurt they done it for them the thought of losing Spike helped her realise the truth"

"I need to sit down" Giles looked once again at Spike and the vampire made no effort to contradict what Willow was saying 

"This is a lot to take in!"

After a few minutes silence Willow piped up

"Spike I think you should go talk to Buffy?"

"Yeah ok" Spike slowly stood up and headed for the basement door

"Harm her in any way and I WILL kill you, that's if Joyce or Angel don't get to you first" Xander added

"Joyce, Angel, who is going to explain this whole Spike-Buffy eternal happiness to THEM? It's meant to be Angel-Buffy eternal happiness!" exclaimed Willow in shock, this thought having just arose

"Yeah what about Angel" asked Tara "I thought they were destined to be together?"

"Ah well I didn't like to say in front of Buffy but if the prophecy is true then the Powers That Be have other plans for him too – I quote 'The strong, souled one will find comfort through vision and sight it will make him eternally joyful' it goes on some more but nothing of great importance" Giles looked at everyone's reaction and noticed a slight grin on Spikes face as he went towards the basement, everyone else just sat shocked.

"What does that mean?" Xander looked around until he met Willows eyes, she looked kind of sympathetic which through him off guard

"Will why are you looking at me like that? What's going on?"

"Xander I'm afraid that if I understand this properly then the prophecy is referring to Angel gaining happiness through his vision and sight – assuming that they don't mean his natural vision which I doubt they do – they mean his supernatural vision…" Giles was jabbering

"Look just cut to the chase Giles" Xander interupted

"I think… I believe… I know they mean his seer" Giles stuttered out

"Oh, but isn't like Cordelia his seer" Xander asked bewildered as he met his friends eyes once more "…Coredelia…" he gasped "…and Deadboy"

"Yes Xander but you mustn't tell Buffy, not just yet" Giles insisted

"What's wrong honey, you look a bit pale?" Anya asked concerned

"Nothin it's just a bit weird - we kinda used to date and stuff, but it doesn't matter now I was just taken aback" he exclaimed lying very well

"Oh" Anya looked hurt

"Right well I think we should keep everything under warps until we know better what is going on between Buffy and Spike a what those vamps are up to in L.A" Giles suggested to the group

"Sure thing G-Man" agreed Xander and nods were given from the rest of the group

"Umm don't you think we should like go out or something give them like privacy or something" Willow said sheepishly

"Yes Willow good idea I'm sure they have a lot to… discuss" Giles grabbed his keys shuddering at the thought of leaving the Slayer in his house alone with a Vampire who was in love with her and most probably her with him too.

The Scoobies all headed out unnoticed by the quarrelling couple downstairs

Buffy was still in the basement, she was taking her anger out on the punch bag, she had sweat glistening on her forehead and Spike admired her well toned physique as he descended the stairs she was wearing a training top which showed her midriff and a pair of training pants with her hair tied up loosely

'God is she sexy' Spike thought to himself as he stood still in the doorway

Spike had descended the stairs in complete silence but Buffy had heard him she was trained to

"What do you want?" she asked with anger in her voice without turning to face him

"I dunno pet what do you want?" Spike asked

"I didn't mean that I asked why you came down here" she turned on her heels to look at him

"I thought we should talk… you know about… well us" Spike stared at his feet as he said it

"Us… us… ha, don't give me US there can never be an US!" Buffy was shouting at Spike but his facial expression hadn't changed

"Why?" was all he said

"Because you're a vampire without a soul, I'm a slayer, we were mortal enemies, Drusilla, Angel, my mother what would they say! It just can't happen no matter how much we want it… it just can't!" by this point Buffy was on the floor weeping and Spike was quick to be at her side

"Hey Buffy everything will be okay, and Joyce likes me more than she did the poof anyway!" Buffy laughed at his last comment and then a shiver went up her spine as she realised he had said her name he had called her Buffy

"Look Slayer I think, I could be… in love with you… in fact, bloody hell…" Spike stood up pulling Buffy up from the floor with him "Buffy Summers I LOVE YOU! – I bloody well adore you, I love you so much" Spike looked at her with longing and hope in his eyes

"Spike… I don't know what to say… I love you too but The Powers That Be say that me and Angel are destined to be together so I don't understand how that prophecy and this can all be so real" Buffy looked hurt at the thought of all this not being true and tears were still steadily streaming down her cheeks

"It's okay luv, everything will be okay, before I left Rupert was telling the others that the PTB's have other plans for Angelus as well as you I didn't find out what" Spike couldn't say it fast enough he was standing with his hands gripping the tops of each of her arms staring at her beautiful tear stung eyes and she smiled

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Yes, really – don't you understand now you are free to shape your own destiny, your new future" Spike also smiled, Buffy melted, 

'God he was sooooooo sexy and gorgeous when he smiles'

"Yes I am Spike, a future with… you!" Buffy couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she finally got to put her arms round Spike and hold him close to her taking in his scent as he took in her own Vanilla scent, they broke away from the embrace and looked each other in the eyes Spike took Buffy by the chin and lifted it up, wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed both her cheeks. She felt herself go weak and she placed her hands on his hips just as he cupped her face with his hands and leaned forward and kissed her – a long, slow, passionate kiss he could feel her warm lips pressing on his cold ones and it felt fantastic. Buffy had never experienced feelings like this with Angel his cold lips captured hers as he kissed her with a passion neither had ever experienced before. After what seemed like forever they broke away from one another and looked at one another

"Oh my God" Buffy exclaimed out of breath

"Yeah I agree" Spike's mouth was still open and he was in shock

They stood in silence for a few minutes and then Spike took her hand 

"Want to go up and tell your friends that you're my new 'Girlfriend'. I have a Girlfriend, Buffy Summers is my Girlfriend" Spike grinned proudly

"Yes I sure do, I want to go show off my new boyfriend but they aren't up there, I heard them all go out the door just before you came downstairs. So why don't we all go round to mine tonight and tell them ALL including Mum and Dawn there" Buffy beamed back at him 

"Great idea" Spike leaned forward to peck her on the lips but she captured his lips with hers

"Slayer" muttered shocked as she grabbed him and tackled him onto the floor 

Buffy straddled Spike sitting on top of him

"Well, let me see everyone is out we have a large house all to ourselves what can we do?" Buffy asked seductively

"Well I dunno Slayer what can we do" Spike grinned at her as he rolled her over and he lay on top of her and kissed her passionately

"I could get use to this!" Spike mumbled into her mouth

Her only response being

"Mmmmmm, me too!"

THE END 

(WELL NOT QUITE!)


	2. A Change In Destiny: Part II: New Beginn...

A Change In Destiny: Part II: New beginnings, New Hope

**TITLE: A CHANGE IN DESTINY: PART II: New Beginnings, New Hope**

**AUTHOR: Wicked Angel**

**RATING: PG nothing too bad but thought I'd rate it PG anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me… blah, blah, blah**

**AUTHORS NOTES: This is more of a transition piece between the two main stories so don't get any high hopes it's just here to help you go from one bit to the next. Sequel to A Change In Destiny**

**SUMMARY: Buffy and Spike explain things to Giles, Joyce, Dawn and the Scoobies. Buffy finds out the Valentine Vamps are set to effect more than her and Spike and they are given new hope for the future. A transition piece for between A Change In Destiny and A Change In Destiny: Part III: Revelations (a work in progress)**

** **

** **

After their encounter in the basement Buffy and Spike went to Spike's house to figure out what to do next about their new relationship and the fact that they were destined to be together forever, the first thing on their agenda had been to tell their friends and family so they arranged to meet everyone at Buffy's and break the news there. They would have to tell them sometime and there's no time like the present because Buffy and Spike were going to be together for a long time. Their destinies had changed their futures were intertwined.

It was about eight o'clock in the evening and after much debating, arguing and the making up Spike and Buffy stood outside the Summers' household. The had already been standing there for 15 minutes listening to the chatting and giggling going on inside and still they were making no move to go inside.

"Look Slayer we can't stand out here all night, we're gonna have to go in sometime" Spike stared at his new found love standing next to him not looking very happy at all

"But why, it means we will have to tell them about us, I don't know if I can take the abuse and questioning, and that's just gonna be from Xander, what will Giles and my mum say?"Buffy looked at Spike with puppy dog eyes

"That ain't gonna work ducks!" Spike tried not to look at her for too long or else it would

"Spikiiikkkke" she continued her glare "We could just go back to yours" Buffy purred seductively in his ear and then leaned up and kissed him gently

Spike fought hard to decline this very tempting offer but said 

"No Slayer stop it, right now, we have to do this now, there's no point in delaying it any longer, it will mean we can be together whenever we want. Look pet it will all work out just you wait and see" 

"Yeah I suppose your right" she looked up at Spike and put her hand out to him he took it and they walked up to the door hands intertwined 

"I'm always right" he quipped as they walked up the front steps and neared the door

"You so are not always right by the way!" Buffy said as she stopped and stood on the porch

"Your just stalling Buffy" he responded

She still couldn't get used to him using her first name but "I know but you aren't"

"I am too!" he responded

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Shut up and kiss me Slayer"

"Ok" she leaned up and captured his cold lips with her warm soft ones and after only moments pulled away from him taking her hand from his and leaned forward to open the door as she walked in she turned her head and whispered so only he could here "Are Not!"

Joyce, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya and Dawn had all been waiting for Buffy to arrive to tell them this important news, everyone apart from Dawn and Joyce had an idea what it was about but were unsure of what to expect they all were thinking along the same lines it was either going to be one of three things;

'Mum, my destiny has been re-written again and now I am destined to end up with another Vampire – Spike!'

'Sorry everyone I found out what's going on so I staked Spike – no way I'm I going to end up with him

OR

'Look I have a crush on Spike and he has a crush and we are unsure what to do'

They all believed that Buffy was coming over to ask for their help and advice on this situation, to discuss it, even Willow was shocked with the outcome of the evening.

Buffy walked in the room looking very cheery

"Hi everyone, hi mum"

"Hi honey" her mum answered she looked kind of worried

Then Spike walked in closely afterwards, all eyes turned onto him and there was silence – that was option 2 out the window then, they all sat in silence, an awkward silence.

"Please sit down" Joyce offered Spike a seat, she had always kinda liked the blonde vampire, well maybe 'like' was too strong a word, she preferred him to Angel.

"Thanks Mrs Summers but Buffy you sit down I don't mind standing" he looked over to her and she took the place on the sofa and then Dawn got up and gave him the seat next to her saying

"It's ok I like sitting on the floor just you sit there I don't like to be ignorant to guests"

"No it's ok" he declined

"No I insist" she looked at him

"Ok, thank you Dawn"

It was then they all new something was wrong he never called Buffy – well Buffy – he always called her Slayer or pet or luv etc. and he always called her Mum either Joyce or The Slayers Mum, never did he call her Mrs Summers and he was being a gentlemen.

"Right can we please stop debating about the seating arrangements and get down to business – Buffy why are we here?" Giles was losing patience

No one knew where to put their eyes

"Well we have some news" Buffy looked at her friends and her family

"We?" her mum looked at her

"Mum there has been a slight change of plan" she looked at her mum and then to Spike

"What plan honey?" her mum looked bewildered

"You know like my future, my destiny, that plan" she looked at her mum who still looked confused "I am no longer destined to be with Angel and I am no longer in love with him either although I do love him and I always will"

Spike cringed at this statement 

"Oh that's great Buffy do you all hear this my daughter has her own future ahead of her" Joyce began to babble but Buffy interupted her

"Look mum that isn't what we came here to tell you" Buffy looked at her Mum and then at her friends who all looked extremely interested in their shoes at this point even Anya had kept her mouth shut

"Buffy who is this 'we' and what is wrong?" Joyce looked around at everyone wanting answers

"Before you say anymore I believe I should explain some things to your mother" Giles interupted,

"Yeah that's a good idea Giles, go ahead" Buffy agreed.

He told Joyce about the Vampires and their curse and their purpose in their unlife, he also told her about what the prophecy had said, however he didn't mention anything about Buffy and Spike's involvement with the vamps or what they had said to them, he was leaving that to her.

"This is all very fascinating Mr Giles but what does it have to do with my daughter? And who the hell is 'we'?" Joyce was becoming rather angry

Spike was staring at Buffy and she turned to him and smiled, 'God I love her smile, I love everything about her, I just love her' he thought to himself

Buffy saw Spike staring at her and smiled at him he had that look in his eyes and that grin on his face 'God I love him sooooooooo much' she thought to herself

"Ahrm…" Willow cleared her throat and threw a glance in Buffy's direction and Buffy noticed that all eyes were on the obviously smitten couple,

"Buffy… ????" Joyce looked at her with hope in her voice

"We are 'we' mum" Buffy looked at her mum as she took Spikes hand in hers.

Everyone in the room gasped and stared at them with open mouths

"Buff the prophecy predicted that in the future you would…" Giles couldn't finish

"This has nothing to do with the prophecy, we are in love no questions asked, if my destiny was predicted again and they said I was going to be with Angel I would tell them they were lying because we are going to be together forever we love each other don't we Spike?" Buffy looked at her lover

"Look I know you guys don't particularly like me but I love her so much it is unbelievable I never want to be without her, we are going to be together" Spike squeezed her hand tighter

They both looked at Joyce she was still in shock

"My daughter is dating ANOTHER vampire!"

"My daughter is dating William The Bloody!"

"My daughter is in love with a dead man who is FAR to old for her, he sucks blood and has tried to kill her numerous times and he has Peroxide blonde hair!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Joyce looked at everyone who all seemed shocked

"I thought you guys would be kinda expecting it" Buffy looked at her friends

"Well sure but not right now, and it still sounds and looks weird when you are actually in front of us confessing your undying love and holding hands" Willow confessed

"Yeah" Tara agreed, "It'll take time to get used too"

They all sat and debated the relationship and what it meant for Buffy and the Slayerettes, her Mum and Giles and their future.

Three Hours Later

"Well I do prefer you to that Angelus sorry Angel character" Joyce admitted passing Spike a hot chocolate

"Why thank you Joyce I'm glad someone does" Spike grinned

"This will take some getting used to you know cos it's kinda ewwwwwwww" Xander still wasn't convinced this was a good idea he just couldn't accept it

"Yeah well that's rich coming from someone dating me, an ex-vengeance demon who used to kill and torture any guy she met" Anya piped up "If you can date me she can date him!"

"Yeah but… well it's different… I mean… shut up Anya your meant to be on my side" Xander said angrily

Buffy smiled gratefully at her

"Right so is everything cool then?" Buffy looked around the room and received smiles and nods from everyone even Xander

"Spike?" Buffy asked

"Yes pet?"

"Anything you would like to say?"

"Just that I appreciate the chance you are all giving me and that I love this girl more than life itself and you will soon all see that"

Buffy squeezed his hand and they stared into each others eyes

"Awwwww you guys are like totally cute!" Dawn laughed "I'm gonna puke!"

Everyone laughed, everyone except Giles

"I have some more news, it isn't all good"

Everyone looked at him

"Bloody hell Rupert you sure know how to ruin a the mood" Spike exclaimed

"This is no laughing matter and it involves both yourself and Buffy" Giles looked at Spike

"I analysed more of that prophecy, I haven't shared it all with you" Giles directed this part at Buffy

"It involves Angel; the first part says that he will find comfort through his vision and sight which will make him eternally joyful" Giles looked at the couple sitting holding hands on the couch

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked looking at her friends

"Well his vision and sight is his Seer Buffy" Giles looked at her not sure what kind of reaction he was going to get

Spike squeezed her hand tighter

"Angel and the May Queen, I don't bloody think so" Buffy looked shocked and Spike grinned at her use of his banter

"You need to understand that Cordelia has changed an incredible amount since she moved to L.A she is fighting evil on a daily basis now, just like us and she is doing it willingly she has a gift, she is the Seer" Giles tried to explain "She's as supernatural as you now"

"Yeah but them together, I just can't see it" she mumbled

"Yeah well none of us seen you and Deadboy Jr getting it on, did we?" Xander smirked

"Yeah well I suppose, but what else does it say?" Buffy asked because he obviously had more to say

"Well I haven't shared this with anyone yet, I only found out earlier. It seems that according to the prophecy, well he finds this eternal happiness thanks to the Valentine Vamps who will visit them as they did you and Spike but after this their curse is lifted, their debt paid and they will be free to wreak havoc all over again. However the prophecy says that the strong ones battle the evil ones together using all their gifts combined; using the souled ones strength and wisdom, the Slayers experience and skills, the Seers vision and input and the Vampires cunning they would close the door on this evil forever but at the same time open new doors for themselves, doors which lead them outside into the world and…" Giles looked around and stopped

"Well finish it won't you" Spike asked

"Yeah what else does it say Giles?" Buffy looked at her watcher worried by his expression

"You all understand this is just a rough translation, it may not be 100% accurate" Giles looked at Spike

"Yeah, yeah old man get on with it!" Spike pleaded, Buffy slapped his leg

"Excuse me if anyone is the old man around here it's you!" Giles retorted

"Sorry" Spike apologised after the look he got from Buffy

"Anyway the last part roughly translates to I quote 'they will open doors for themselves, they will lead the way, into the Light Of Day'!"

The whole room went silent

"You realise what this means, if you two go to L.A and help Cordelia and Angel defeat these vampires Angel and Spike will get their souls back and become… they will become human but they will keep their vampire strength, it is most likely they will have the same strength, agility and healing pace as you Buffy" Giles looked around the room everyone was so shocked

"This is too much to take in, I mean all in the one day" Willow stuttered and everyone agreed they all just sat in silence for what seemed like hours when Spike said

"I think you better phone my wonderful Sire, don't you Giles?"

After much debating Giles decided to phone L.A and make up some story of demons heading to L.A and that Buffy and Spike would go down there to offer their expertise and skills on the matter, they couldn't tell them the truth it would spoil the plan of bringing Angel and Cordelia together and he also decided not to mention Spike and Buffy all would be revealed after the Vamps worked their magic on the L.A couple. After that they would have to reveal everything and get a plan into action.

"Okay I just phoned Wesley and filled him in he will help us as much as he can with our plans but not tell ngel and Cordelia anything but the cover story. They are expecting you any day now he promised not to say anything and is still in shock about you and Spike but said he saw this coming between Cordelia and Angel" Giles told the Slayer

"Right great so when do we leave?" Buffy asked

"Tomorrow night at sundown, so I suggest you get some rest" the watcher looked from Buffy to Spike then back to Buffy

"Sure thing Giles" Buffy nodded her head

"Right well I think that it's time we all left" Giles suggested

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Good luck Buffy and not just with the trip" Xander whispered in her ear and looked over at the vampire sitting on the couch

"Everything will be fine just you wait and see" Buff said as she squeezed her best friend

Willow hugged her and said she would come round in the morning and Tara and Anya both wished her well before they left

"So Giles how come none of us can go with them?" Willow asked huffily as they left

"Because this is something they must all do alone to earn the wonderful gifts they are being given"

"Oh ok" Willow nodded "But I still want to go!"

"As do I Willow as do I" Giles said as he put a reassuring arm round her shoulder as they walk down the front path

Joyce shut the door after all the guests but one had left

"So Spike, you are going to be good to my daughter aren't you"

"Joyce if I'm not you won't make me any more hot chocolate and I wouldn't give that up for the world" Spike grinned at her

"Hey you" Buff slapped him in the chest

"Always the charmer" Joyce laughed as she walked to the kitchen, the moment she was gone Spike grabbed Buff and pulled her into a tight embrace their lips locking

"I've been wanting to do that all night" he muttered

"Me too so shut up and get on with it" she smiled

His lips locked with hers and this time he deepened the kiss

"Ahem…" Joyce was standing in the doorway

"Oh hi mum we were just…" 

"Yeah sure Buff, look honey you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow so you can stay here if you don't want to go to the dorms" her mother looked at her

Buffy quickly glanced at Spike "No mum it's okay I have things that I need at the dorm anyway it'll save me going back for them in the morning but I'll come here tomorrow anyway before we leave"

"Okay honey suit yourself, Spike you make sure my daughter gets to her 'dorm' safely now won't you?"

"I sure will" he grinned at her, he had grinned that much today his face was actually beginning to hurt

After Dawn went to bed and they had one more hot chocolate the couple stood up to leave

"Now have a good time and be careful, L.A is different from Sunnydale" Joyce lectured her daughter 

"Ok Mum" Buffy huffed

"Don't worry Joyce we are going to spend the weekend with Peaches, The May Queen and Giles Junior how much could go wrong!? Anyway we're only gonna play bloody well Cilla Black between Peaches and the Princess, then dust some vamps and get back here" Spike reassured Joyce

"Cilla who… who's that?" they both asked in unison

"America, I give up!" he laughed and headed for the door

"Night Buffy, night Spike" Joyce shouted after them as they walked down the road hand in hand

"Oh Buffy you left your dorm keys" Joyce grinned after her daughter "I have Spike's cell phone number in case of an emergency anyway"

Buffy just looked at Spike and laughed

"She isn't stupid you know, like mother like daughter" Spike leaned forward and pecked her on the lips putting his arm round her waist

"Yeah I know, now take me home Spike" Buffy stared up into his icy blue eyes

"Sure thing luv, sure thing"

And with that he picked her up in his arms and carried her the short distance to his own house kissing her all the way there, this would be the last chance they were going to have for some privacy for a little while.

THE END

(not quite yet)


	3. A Change In Destiny: Part III: City Of A...

Change In Destiny: Part III: City Of Angel

TITLE: A CHANGE IN DESTINY: PART III: City Of Angel 

**AUTHOR: Wicked Angel**

**RATING: PG nothing to bad just rated it PG anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine blah, blah **

**AUTHORS NOTES: This was supposed to be the third chapter REVELATIONS but I'm going to have to make the story a few chapters longer as I can't cram it all into 3 chapters, I hope you are enjoying it so far**

**SUMMARY: A nervous Buffy and Spike travel to L.A to help Angel and Co. and Angel and Cordy also nervously await their arrival, after a bit of a study session they all decide they are bored and should have some fun as they have a lot of work ahead of them**

**FEEDBACK: Please, please, please read and review!!!!!!!**

"Angel, Cordy can you come in here please?" Wesley's request was drowned out by Cordelia's infectious laughter coming from the kitchen where she and Angel were making breakfast

'God I wish I had told them last night' he thought to himself

"Cordelia will you please be quiet I must talk to you and Angel for a moment" Wesley said in a harsh tone as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen

"Well sorrrrrrrry!" Cordelia said silently annoyed by his tone of voice

"What's up Wesley?" Angel asked as he draped a dishtowel over his shoulder

"Well I have some news for you both, it is of a rather serious nature it concerns some demons who have just left Sunnydale and are believed to be heading to L.A" Wesley looked at them both "They are cursed but the curse looks to be ended, their debt to be paid very soon and when it is, well needless to say they will be ready to cause chaos!"

"And how do we know all this" Cordelia asked as she took her toast from the machine and began to butter it

"Well I spoke to Giles last night and he told me then" he replied

"If he told me last night then why are you just telling us now?" Angel looked confused

"Well you see, we are going to get some visitors today" he looked reluctantly to Cordelia and then to Angel

"Oh yeah, who" Cordelia asked as she picked up her toast to take a bite

"Well... you see... it's...." Wesley stammered not quite knowing what to say

"Get on with it Wes, your eggs are getting cold" Angel looked serious

"Well Buffy is coming down for a visit, to help us with these demons they, have already fought and she has lots of useful information about them" he looked at his bosses eyes as he said her name, they narrowed slightly and Cordelia dropped her toast

"Great so Little Miss Likes To Fight is comin to town – well whoopee doo!" Cordelia exclaimed but was soon silenced by the look she received from Angel

"Emm... that's not all... she's bringing Spike with her" Wesley looked at the ground

"What!" they both said in unison "Why?"

"Well he knows them from his days in Europe and it was him they were after in Sunnydale so he could be a lot of help"

"Yeah great!" Angel muttered, "My ex-girlfriend is coming to town unannounced with my childe from hell in tow!"

"So when is Princess Buffy arriving then?" Cordelia smirked

"Well she and Spike will be leaving after sundown most probably" Wesley answered "But I probably should get cracking on researching these demons I need to know more about them as do you both so we should have breakfast and then come up with some sort of plan before they arrive"

"Sure thing bookworm" Cordelia said as she flicked her hair and headed toward the kitchen, she had never been that big a fan of Buffy but she was going to try and make an effort because they were kind of friends – she decided she would do it for Angel after all Buffy was his destiny 

"Okay Wesley, I'll keep my ear to the ground, hunt out the usual lowlifes, see what they have to say " Angel said he followed Cordelia

"Good idea best to find out what we can as soon as we can!" Wesley suggested

"Ha poor Buffy is gonna have to put up with Spike all the way here and back, never mind the fact that he'll be driving, he really isn't good at that I mean when do you think his license actually expired" Cordelia and Angel laughed together in the kitchen

'Yes poor Buffy' Wesley thought to himself 'Poor Buffy indeed'

"Are we there yet?" Buffy looked up at the man sitting next her

"No Slayer we only left half an hour ago, anyway I thought you were gonna go to sleep pet" Spike stared down at the girl with her head resting on his lap and all he could feel was pure love for her

"I couldn't, you were distracting me!" she answered with a petted lip

"What? How?" Spike asked puzzled but kept his eyes on the road

"Well you're just here, and I can't sleep, cos you're right next to me" she smiled at him

Spike managed a muffled laugh before he pulled the car over to the side of the road and grabbed her, he pulled her up onto his lap and started kissing her with all the passion and love his body contained and she responded likewise, he held her tight, neither had felt a love as strong as this ever before not with Angel and not with Drusilla, this was different, this was real.

"Spike why are you holding me so tightly?" 

"Slayer I don't ever wanna let you go, I love you"

"Spike I love you too"

And with that he turned her so she sat on top of him on the seat and straddled him and kissed her like the world was going to end

"Spike we have to get to L.A" Buffy mumbled into his lips

"Peaches can wait, but I can't" Spike mumbled back "God I'm glad I painted these windows" as he pulled her silver top over her head and she began to unbutton his black shirt.

Cordelia was frantically running from one room of their offices to the other tidying up and cleaning, dusting and organising not realising that all the time her handsome boss was staring straight at her

"Emm, Cordy what are you doing" he asked looking over the top of the book he was supposed to be reading

"I'm... well I'm... you see... I'm just" she looked disgruntled "I'm just..."

"You're just acting like Martha Stewart, not that I'm that bothered but I hadn't realised I'd let her move in!" Angel grinned at her "You've never been this tidy or cleaned so much in all the time you've been here so what's up"

"Look Angel I'm nervous, I'm the woman around here and if there is something that isn't tidy, or if something isn't perfect or organised or if the decor isn't proper then I'm going to be the one held responsible and Buffy will go back and tell all her little Slayer friends"

"That's a bit of a sexist comment coming from an independent woman like yourself Cordelia, is it not?" Angel looked confused

'He just called me a woman – as in not girl' she thought to herself soon shaking it from her head

"Well you could look it like that, or you could look at it like, I'm sooooo not gonna let Buffy and Co. think Queen C has lost her touch!"

"Ok, but just one thing – you're not Queen C anymore, you're a different person, anyway Queen C never got nervous" Angel gave her one of his 'I'm right and you know it' looks and turned back to his book, he knew Cordelia had changed an incredible amount since she arrived in L.A, she no longer was Queen C, she wasn't as shallow or selfish or any of the things she used to be but she would never let her true side show, especially not to people from her past.

"Right, good, when are they arriving anyway?" Cordelia asked as if she didn't actually care, she was really nervous about seeing Buffy again

"Oh in about twenty minutes" he answered casually

"Right well better put your Mr Broody face on for her arriving" Cordelia chirped

"Shouldn't be too difficult" he grinned

"Yeah I know, but seriously are you alright about all this?" Cordelia felt nothing but pure concern for her boss

"Yup, I think so" Angel avoided looking Cordelia in the eye and returned to being Brood Boy and read his book while she resumed her cleaning.

Buffy and Spike stood outside Angel Investigations hands intertwined staring at the door

"I'm getting a definite feeling of deja vu pet" Spike looked at her

"Yeah I know what you mean" Buffy managed to grin but inside her stomach was churning "We had better go inside they'll be wondering where we are, we're already an hour and half late"

"Well whose fault is that then?" he grinned mischievously

"Eh yours!" Buffy slapped his chest and he leant down and began to kiss her

"Spike" Buffy pulled away "Look it's not that I don't want to, but we really shouldn't, they might see"

"Fine then" Spike said in a huff"Let's go Slayer" 

"Spike don't be like that everything will be fine soon enough"

Suddenly there was shouting coming from above them

"Hi! Well are you two gonna come up or stand there bickering all night"

It was Cordelia, she was hanging out the office window her long dark hair flowing behind her, she was wearing a tight orange top and she had a great big grin plastered on her pretty face. Spike couldn't help but stare until he got a swift jab in the ribs courtesy of Buffy's elbow

"Well? I'll buzz you up, just wait a minute" she hollered from the window

"Spike!" she growled at him

"What" he looked at her innocently

The buzzer went and they headed upstairs bickering all the way

"Look shut up Slayer, you're paranoid"

"Spike you are such a freak, no wonder that who left you!"

They walked straight into the office still arguing and then Buffy swung for Spike sending flying half way across the room, he slumped against a wall holding his jaw,

"That's no fair Slayer, you know I can't hit you back and just as well" Spike spat at her

He stood up and walked over to her spitting more insults at her

"Ahem..." Wesley cleared his throat and they both turned round and stared at the three friends all staring at them looking slightly awkward and slightly shocked

"Well nice to see some things never change" Angel said in an attempt to clear the air

"Hey there peaches never seen you there!" Spike walked towards his sire holding his hand out, Angel still couldn't get used to the fact that Spike was well a Scooby now, it was weird but he'd have to adjust and he put his hand out 

"Hey Spike" he shook his hand and turned to Buffy

"Hi" he looked her in the eyes

"Hey Angel, how's L.A?" Buffy looked at him, but he still seemed to be his broody self

"Just the usual, and Sunnyadale"

"Well it's just the usual Hellmouth"

"Right well enough with the small talk" Spike interupted, slightly jealous because of the way they were looking at each other but not worried"We have some business to attend to I believe"

"Ah yes I filled Cordy and Angel in on things earlier, did you read the text I gave you" Wesley was glad to swing the attention away from Buffy and Spike, there was to much tension between them

"Ah well you see..." Angel looked at Wesley he had spent the time he was supposed to be reading the text staring at Cordelia cleaning

"Doesn't matter, wasn't that important anyway" Wesley huffed

"Anyone want a coffee or something, because I think we should all sit down and combine what Buffy and Spike know with what we know about these vamps, it'll be quicker that way and we can see if we can come up with a plan because I so wanted a week without never-ending migraines and an apocalypse" Cordelia beamed at everyone and pointed them in the direction of the sitting room

"Sure thing Cordy" Angel answered following her and then everyone started to come through, Buffy was stunned both by her logic and her leading of Angel, 

'Queen C so would not have said any of that' Buffy thought to herself

The five of them moved to the lounge area, it was dull but there were a few cushions and throws and a couple of vases of flowers placed randomly throughout the room, Cordelia's attempt to brighten the room up a bit. 

They all sat and shared the knowledge that had been found in text, lucky for them there wasn't any specific details about the curse just that they were evil vamps who were cursed but after so many acts of'good-will to lost souls' would regain their ability to be truly evil again. Then Buffy and Spike named the vampires and described the fight and any relevant information given to them by Giles. However throughout this research session Buffy, Spike and Wesley never mentioned the new blossoming relationship going on between Spike and the Slayer and certainly omitted the part about Cordelia and Angel.

"Right that's all great but what good deed did they carry out in old Sunnydale and how do you know the curse is going to end here in L.A?" Cordelia rubbed her eyes through frustration and exhaustion

"It was all written in some old musty prophecy Giles found and we are still unsure about the good deed bit" Buffy replied yawning

"Well can we read it?" Angel looked to Wesley then to Buffy "It may help"

"No!" Buffy, Spike and Wesley said in unison

"Ok then" Cordelia arched her eyebrows and looked at her boss who looked as confused as her

"Right well I thinks enough research for one night" Cordelia looked around at the tired faces of her 'friends', "Well come on it's Buffy and Spikes first night in L.A and we have spent the best part of it locked up in here reading old books so lets have some fun go grab something to eat and go to a bar or something" Angel grinned and nodded in agreement, it wasn't that he really wanted too but he would never win this argument they had had it too many times

"No thank you I think I will just go home, I am still suffering from that attack the other evening" Wesley looked apologetically as he stood up slowly holding his back

"Yeah that attack by the killer five year old who tripped you up in the park yesterday because you stole his swing" Cordelia and Angel laughed at him

'God Angel is smiling an awful lot' Buffy looked at her old lover 'She is obviously having a good effect on him' Buffy had noticed the chemistry between them but they still hadn't, they were oblivious

"Well as good an idea as that is and as much as I deserve a night off I haven't got anything to wear and the word 'minor' comes to mind" Buffy looked at Spike who seemed to want to go out too

"Don't worry we're in L.A! Anyway you can borrow my clothes and we aren't gonna get an I.D check anyway we're going out with two guy over a hundred!" Cordelia laughed and pulled Buffy to her feet "Lets go to my room and find you something to wear"

"Emm, you stay here?" Buffy looked surprised "With Angel?"

"Well yeah this place has about 8 extra rooms on each of the 3 floors!" Cordelia didn't loosen her grip "I stay on this floor with Angel, he stays about two doors down, but you and Spike will have to stay on the second floor, that's were the guest rooms are"

"Ok" Buffy nodded in agreement excited about the prospect of them having a whole floor to themselves

With that Cordelia pulled Buffy into her room and had in all manner of outfits, meanwhile Angel and Spike fed from the blood supply in Angel's fridge and Wesley went home.

About an hour later

_ _

Spike and Angel had been waiting patiently for the girls for slightly over an hour, they fed and Spike changed his shirt from his black one to his red one and had ran a comb through his peroxide hair while Angel simply changed his black shirt and put on another one running his fingers through his hair they were sitting waiting patiently when the two girls emerged from the room looking nothing short of stunning both Vampires took unneeded deep breaths

"You look... well...you look.... fabulous!" Angel looked at Cordelia in awe she always could surprise him, she stood in a long dress, lilac and silver, it had little stringy straps and a slit up the side showing off her well toned tanned long legs seeing just enough but not too much, her long dark hair all pinned up with curly tresels falling down at either side of her face.

"Well I just did her hair and gave her a touch of... Angel why are you looking at ME like that?" Cordelia cocked her head and looked at the strange expression her boss was wearing

"You look beautiful Cordy" Angel suddenly clicked "As does Buffy, you're both... Spike help me out here... Spike"

"What... uh huh... yeah what peaches just said... you look gorgeous ducks!"

Buffy stood next to Cordelia, she was wearing a beautiful pastel green skirt and top her hair was left down and was slightly curled at the bottom, she too looked amazing.

Both women enjoyed the praise but got fed up with the stupid looks on their faces

"Right come on you guys hurry up" Cordelia whined

"Yeah I know move it" Buffy agreed

"Eh... what you two talking about?" Spike looked confused

"Hurry up and get changed so we can get out already!"

"Umm... we did" Angel grinned slightly

"Oh no you don't, you are not going out wearing a black shirt again" Cordelia looked at Angel and then turned to Spike "and Deadboy Jr did anyone ever tell you that red isn't your colour, another thing – no dusters, either of you!"

Buffy couldn't help but laugh, she had forgot how much fun Cordelia could be sometimes and the looks on their faces were classic as she gave them their marching orders and sent them into the bedroom to get changed

"And don't forget to sort your hair" Cordelia hollered after them "Not that there's much hope for you Spike but do your best"

Both Girls collapsed on the couch in hysterics

_20 minutes later_

_ _

Cordelia and Buffy were sitting on the couch and had opened a bottle of wine and were half way through it when the guys finally came out, looking much better, Spike was wearing a midnight blue shirt and a pair of dark trousers and smart black shoes, his hair was, well as good as Spike's hair could be.

"Well that's an improvement" Cordelia looked him up and down nodding her head, and Buffy simply gave him one of her sexiest smiles and an 'I want you look'

"Yes much better" Buffy agreed, he appreciated her approval

Angel stepped out from behind Spike wearing a black/silver shiny metallic shirt and a pair of grey/black trousers with a light pinstripe on them

"Well it's not black but it is still technically black but I can't get my own way ALL the time and you do look good2 Cordelia said taking another swig from her glass and Buffy simply agreed finishing her glass

"So where we going anyway?" Spike asked excited by the prospect of a real night out

"Wherever the night may take us," Cordelia announced mysteriously

"Yeah and wherever YOUR wallets can afford" Buffy laughed looking at the two vamps standing in front of them

"Let's go ducks" Spike grabbed their two hands and pulled the already tipsy girls of the couch 

"Yeah it's party time!" Buffy announced winking at Cordelia

Angel offered Cordelia his arm and Spike offered his to Buffy and they headed out the door, when they got downstairs they hailed a cab and jumped in all ready for a night on the town, however they all failed to notice the three shadows skulking suspiciously in an alley way watching them.

"This is gonna be one night out they'll never forget" smirked the large Vampire as he walked out of the shadows and looked at the cab in the distance "Never!"

This was true this would be one night out to remember - ALWAYS


	4. A Change In Destiny:Part IV: L.A Nights

Change In Destiny: Part III: L.A Nights

TITLE: A Change In Destiny: Part IV: L.A Nights 

**AUTHOR: Wicked Angel**

**RATING: PG-13 just because**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine, blah, blah**

**AUTHORS NOTES: I didn't anticipate this story being as long as this I thought maybe 2/3 chapters but I think it could end up about 5/6 chapters long so I hope you enjoy and bear with me it my first fic**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Buffy, Spike, Angel and Cordy have their night out, there is lots of 'alcyhol' involved and everyone is having a good time until our friends of the night make an appearance**

**FEEDBACK: I would very much appreciate any feedback; it's what keeps me going!**

"So boss what we gonna do to get the poof and the princess together?" the younger vampire looked over at his boss in wonderment

"Well I haven't decided yet, it shouldn't be to difficult anyway I mean look how easy it was to get the other two to realise they were in love, all we done was beat Blondie up a bit! However I think we should adopt different tactics with these two, and when we have succeeded we can have some fun cos this curse will finally be over – and we can kill the happy couples!" he grinned evily at the thought and made his way out the alley with his minions in tow.

"So where are we going anyway" Spike was getting impatient the cab was cramped and stuffy and he wanted a drink

"Patience Spike, patience we'll be there soon enough" Cordelia smiled at him "We're going to a few bars then maybe a club and after that we're going to a Demon Karaoke Bar!"

"A what!?" Buffy tried not to laugh

"A demon karaoke bar – you go and sing and this guy there reads your aura and kind of predicts your future type thingy it's fun, isn't it Angel?" she looked at her boss wickedly

"Look I don't even wanna know" Buffy looked at the two of them and laughed and Spike just nodded in agreement "Let's just see where the evening takes us"

About 10 minutes later they pulled up outside a rather fancy looking bar, there was a large bouncer on the door, he was tall and handsome and smiled when he saw Cordelia approach him

"Hi Marcus darling how are you on this fine evening?" Cordelia playfully stroked his upper arm

"I'm fine baby, all the better for seeing you" he looked Cordelia up and down admiring her every inch "You and your friends fancy a night in our fine establishment?"

Angel could feel himself staring at him angrily he wanted to ram his face into the wall but decided it wouldn't be a good move, but he hated watching this guy sleaze all over Cordy

"We sure do Marcus" she smiled up at him

"Well sure thing, and if you like I can get you free V.I.P passes for the BlackOut, I'm on the door there later" Marcus leaned forward and whispered something in Cordelia's ear and she done the flirty giggle thing she does

"We'd love to wouldn't we guys?" Cordelia looked at her friends, Buffy nodded her head in agreement very excited by the prospect of going to on of L.A's top new nightspot and the guys just stared "Yeah sure, whatever"

With that Marcus opened the door and let them in he walked over to the bar with them and got them a free bottle of champagne before winking at Cordelia and heading back to the door.

After he was out of earshot Angel turned to Cordy growling

"Who was that?"

"Oh Marcus he's a friend of a friend, he's been asking me out for months but he's not really my type" Cordelia hadn't noticed how worked up Angel had got and started to sip her champagne, however Buffy and Spike had noticed.

"Since when is tall, dark and handsome not your type?" Buffy looked at her suspiciously

"Well... he isn't.... he doesn't... look lets just drink" Cordelia pretended to growl at Buffy but she just laughed at her and Spike saw this as the perfect opportunity to change the subject

"Right come on Peaches we aren't drinking any of that wankers free champagne that's for poofs" he looked to Angel who managed a small smile "Bottle of tequila for us please" Spike stared at the bartender who fetched the bottle and a few glasses

"Hey we want some too," Cordelia pouted

"Yeah I think you guys are forgetting that we can drink as much as you can we have supernatural strength as well" Buffy nodded in agreement, the girls both smiled at one another, they had never got on that well before but things had changed they were friends now and were having a lot of fun together

"Ok only if you're sure" Spike lifted his head to the bartender again "Two more glasses over here mate"

The girls grinned in satisfaction, well if nothing else this would turn into one interesting night

3 Bottles Of Sierra Tequila, 4 bottles Of Champagne, 2 Guinness's (Spike and Angel reminiscing about old times) and 2 Long Vodka's (Recommended to Girls by Boys) and $276 later

Buffy and Cordelia were very drunk and Angel and Spike, well they were basically the same, for some unknown reason the girls could hold their liquor just as well as the guys!

"I think that we should go to a club now, I'm bored and I don't think they have any liquor left" Cordelia was swinging on the barstool twisting her hair in her fingers

"Cordy you don't need anymore alcyhol" Angel managed with his voice slurring

"Do too!" Cordelia stomped her foot on the ground

"Yeah me too, can we go to BlackOut Spikey?" Buffy batted her eyelashes at her lover; if Cordy and Angel hadn't been so drunk they would have noticed the fact they were all over each other

"Sure thing pet we can do whatever you want" Spike said resting his hand on her knee, then Buffy leaned forward and whispered in his ear 

"I want you," she purred quietly and he could feel the heat of her breath on his cold neck "I want you right now"

"Mmmmm me too pet but we can't we have to keep an eye on Romeo and Juliet here" Spike glanced at Angel who was staring at Cordelia, 

"Well don't we get to have all the fun!" Buffy muttered, "Let's go"

With that they all staggered to their feet and headed toward the door

"Yay – we're going to Blackout" Cordelia cheered full of enthusiasm

"Yay whoopee doo" Angel said in his best Cordy voice dripping with sarcasm

"Look boss they're leaving that bar, and they're all drunk, what we gonna do when we gonna make our move?" the impatient vampire was dying for a confrontation

"Wait, we must wait to the best opportunity arrives this is our last task, we don't want to make a mess of it now do we?" Poena looked at his two minions who nodded in agreement

"Sure thing boss"

"Glad we understand each other" he said not turning his head but staring at the four figures staggering around on the opposite side of the road "Have your fun now – it'll be the last chance you get" he looked at the four friends again and noticed a large man giving the Princess some tickets and heard the Slayer and the Princess cheering

"BlackOut, BlackOut, BlackOut!"

"Right lets go I have a plan!" an evil grin spread across the face of the Vampire "We'll soon be free – if we can pull this one off"

Buffy, Spike, Cordelia and Angel all walked towards the club in high spirits, Buffy was deep in thought

'This is weird, I would never believe we could get on this well together and have so much fun even Angel and Spike are getting on ok' 

Buffy also noticed how Cordelia brought out a whole different side to Angel

"You ok pet, I think we better try and sober up a little those vamps may try something on Loves Young Dream tonight and we should keep our eyes open in case they try to do the same thing to Peaches as they did to me" Spike had noticed the Slayer's distant look

"Sure thing Spike, but the sobering up part may be a bit hard," she giggled insanely leaning up to kiss him but he pushed her away as he noticed Angel and Cordelia staring at them

"What's so funny" Cordelia was leaning on Angel for support as she too was still highly intoxicated

"Yeah, share the joke" Angel asked laughing at Cordelia he and Spike were not as drunk as the girls but still were rather tipsy and he was having slight difficulty with Cordelia's condition, she was wasted and he was a bit worried and was having difficulty getting her to stand up

"Nothin" Buffy looked at Angel and Cordelia "Nothin at all!"

"You're still weird girl" Cordelia laughed as she fell into step with her and hugged her newfound friend "Now lets go Blackout awaits".

They all headed past the queuing patrons, it was a very exclusive nightclub and difficult to get into, many famous people went there and those who have to queue usually don't even get in

"Coming through, special people coming through" Cordelia hollered as she walked up to the door passing by everyone, she handed the bouncer at the door her passes and stood grinning at all those who would have to queue and pay, her and Angel stood at the front and Buffy and Spike stood just behind them

"Hello welcome to BlackOut" the bouncer sounded unenthusiastic as he looked at the tickets and then looked them up and down "How did you get these, I don't know any of you"

"Well that nice man at..." Buffy couldn't finish as Cordelia interupted her

"My agent gave me them, a nice fellow from CJ and Associates PR Company gave them to her" Cordelia batted her eyelids at the bouncer as Angel looked on brooding 

'Why does she have to sell herself everywhere we go, she flirts with everyone, well everyone apart from me, anyway. I'm just like being an overbearing big brother, aren't I?'

"That's great but who are you?" the bouncer crossed his arms and stared at them

"I sooo don't believe this" Cordelia's face got red and she nudged Buffy to help her

"Look I'm going somewhere else, I am like sooooo insulted, you're boss will be getting a phone call tomorrow" Buffy fumed and Spike tried to hold his laugh in

"Look I'm sorry, I just don't know you" he was hesitant 

"Well my name is Cordelia, Cordelia Chase" she looked at him and he shook his head

"I'm an actress, done a lot of work in Britain and I'm doing some films over here now, I've just finished a film with Ewan McGregor"

"Isn't that guy Scottish?" 

"Yeah, duh, and don't you know this gentleman?" she slipped her arm through Angel "This is my Husband Angel, he models for Calvin Klein" Cordelia leaned up and gave Angel a quick peck on the cheek

'Oh my god she just kissed me, she is telling a complete stranger I'm her husband – Angel shut up doesn't matter' Angel scolded himself

"Oh yeah I recognise him" the bouncer nodded in agreement, he sure was handsome enough to be a model and him and the wife both had the names for it, Angel and Cordelia "But what about you two?" he looked over at Buffy and Spike

"Hi there my name's Buffy Summers I work for Polydor records" she gave him her hand

"Buffy?" the boncer questioned

"Yes Buffy and this is her husband, erm William" Cordelia looked at Spike who grinned

"Hi there mate William Summers, I'm in a British rock band - the Spikes"

Angel, Cordelia and Buffy all grinned at him

"Oh right, yeah I thought you were from England, you know with the accent and well, the hair" the bouncer looked at the man who just smiled at him 

"Look my girl here is pregnant and she needs a seat and a glass of water so can we please go inside it's getting cold out here and these two want to party" Spike looked at an enthusiastic Cordelia and a mortified Buffy who was trying her hardest to act sober

"Yeah sure I'm really sorry Mr Summers and to you too Mr Chase it's just well we have a few guys working for us who are giving these passes out to any pretty girl who looks their way" the bouncer shrugged his shoulder and opened the door for them

"Imagine that – can't have that now can we?" Cordelia tutted as she pretended to assist Buffy through the door

"Good luck and congratulations Mrs Summers" the bouncer smiled at the girl

"Thanks only another 7 months to go" Buffy smiled at the pleasant man and held her stomach trying to push it out a bit

The four of them walked through a winding corridor and when out of sight fell up the stairs laughing

"I don't believe he bought it!" Buffy laughed

"Yeah a model, an actress, a guy from a rock band and a pregnant record producer!" Cordelia laughed and grabbed Angel "Well come on doesn't your wife get a drink"

"Sure thing honey" Angel could only laugh and walked towards the bar 

"You guys not coming?" Angel looked at Buffy and Spike

"No Peaches we'll be fine here" Spike looked at Angel and then to Buffy as they headed towards the couches

"Ok" Angel walked after Cordelia wondering if it was a good idea to leave them alone because Buffy was very drunk and Spike could take advantage of that but for some reason he trusted his childe, however by the time Angel reached the bar Cordelia already had a drink courtesy of some Beverly Hill Boy out with Daddy's credit cards

"Thank god we're alone!" Spike looked down at his petite Slayer

"Yeah but enough of the small talk" Buffy looked up at Spike and he leaned down and began to kiss her slowly at first getting more and more passionate until one of the other patrons yelled 

"Get a room!"

"Yeah we wish" Spike looked around and saw Angel standing at the bar, Cordelia only about 2 feet away from him chatting to a very handsome stranger and then he saw them, the vamps were there, he hadn't sensed their presence because of all the alcohol in his system so hopefully neither would Angel

"It's action time honey" Spike looked at Buffy and turned her head towards them

"Great and I was just starting to have fun!"

"Never mind that pet we just have to keep our eyes open they aren't going to hurt anyone tonight they are here to get Peaches and the Princess together, they won't do any damage till tomorrow night"

Spike and Buffy simply remained were they were and waited, they couldn't interfere, it could ruin everything.

Angel turned his head and looked at Buffy and Spike, they were sitting on the couch just talking and staring at him,

'God Buffy must be bored sitting listening to him' but for some reason Angel didn't want to sit with her he wanted to keep an eye on Cordy, she was drunk and this guy looked sleazy, Angel ordered another drink for himself and sat on a barstool staring into his glass occasionally glancing at Cordelia

"You look troubled my friend" the voice came from next to Angel

"Mmm...." Angel didn't even look up

"Ahh women trouble?" the young man looked down at Angel– it was Horry, Poena and Disficare observed them from a dark corner

"No" Angel stated bluntly "I don't have any problem at present"

"Sorry man I was just saying" the young vampire noticed how drunk he was – this was going to be easy he couldn't even sense he was a vampire

"Sorry I'm just a bit annoyed" he ordered another drink but the young man told the barmaid to get them both Scotch on the rocks and he paid for it

"Thanks mate" Angel looked at the guy suspiciously "So what's your problem then?"

"Ahh mine – women!" Horry looked around the room and noticed Spike and Buffy sitting on the couch staring at him growling he winked at them knowing they could do nothing "Just like you my friend whether you care to admit it or not, it's always about the ladies!"

"I'm gonna clobber him" Spike hissed

"Just keep your cool, we'll get that smug git" Buffy squeezed his leg

"I know, I know" he muttered unsatisfied but grinning at Buffy's use of his word

Buffy and Spike had moved away from each other on the couch as they had sobered slightly and realised how badly they had been acting around each but kept their attentions on the vampires and Cordelia who was looking bored and kept looking over to Angel

"So Cordelia do you come here often" the young man looked at Cordelia

'Oh my god how boring is this guy and what is up with Angel' Cordelia's mind was drifting 

"Sorry did you say something... erm... Alex?" she looked at him seeing two heads and two bodies swaying before her she was still very drunk

"Erm nothing, would you eh like to dance?" he looked at her hopefully

"Oh I don't know..." well what do I have to lose she thought "Ok why not" she answered putting her champagne flute down

Alex led her to the dance floor pulling her drunken form close to his as they swayed slowly to the seductive music that was playing

"Now that one's a hotty!" Horry nodded in the direction of Cordelia "He's a lucky fella"

Angel looked at Cordelia in that strange mans arms and suddenly felt very angry and jealous

"Mmm I suppose, I didn't notice" Angel turned back to the bar

"You have to be kidding anything with a pulse would chase after that" he grinned sleazily

"Her name is Cordy – not THAT" Angel growled "She is a person not an object"

"Sorry man – old flame?" he was getting somewhere at last

"No she's just a friend!" Angel pondered his words and didn't notice the young man leading Cordelia away from the dance floor, she staggered and Buffy concerned stood up to follow her

"We can't interfere" Spike whispered to her as he pulled her back down onto the couch

"But look she's in an even worse state than she was when she came in she can't even stand up" Buffy was worried

"Look don't panic but I think that guy's spiked her drink" he looked at Buffy's face as the colour drained and she sobered up instantly

"Right well I know we can't interfere but we can hint – right?" Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and he nodded in agreement

"Right!" Spike and Buffy both stood up quickly and fell back onto the couch just as fast "Ok but can we wait to the room stops spinning first" Spike held his head moaning 

Meanwhile at the bar Horry had left Angel to ponder his thoughts and he and his companions went outside to meet Alex

'Just a friend? Is there such a thing? I am attracted to her? Do I love her?' all these thoughts were floating about in his head when suddenly Buffy rushed up and grabbed his arm

"Look Angel there really isn't time to explain and I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, that guy has just left with Cordelia and we think he's spiked her drink and that guy you were talking to he's a vampire and we think he's in on it, now just go get her. She will be fine we can guarantee that but be careful and meet us at yours later – we'll explain EVERYTHING then" Buffy leaned up and kissed his cheek he had a panic stricken look on his face she leaned close and whispered "It's ok you've moved on, so have I but I will always love you, you're my friend and so is she now go get her, she needs you more than I ever did" with that Angel smiled understanding what he was about to do, he sprinted out the club, he too had sobered up and was now following Cordelia's scent he knew exactly what he was going to do!

"I'm coming Cordy," he whispered into the air in some hope she would sense him coming

"Where are we going?" Cordelia felt dizzy and sick and Alex had taken her outside she was scared as he was leading her further and further away from the club and her friends, suddenly they came to a halt, in front of them stood three (or six according to Cordelia's vision) butch men,

"So where's my money, here she is so cough up" Alex held out his hand but received only a blow to the back of his head which rendered him unconscious

"Who, who are you?" Cordelia was feeling weak as she looked at the figures huddled round her

"Believe it or not Princess we're your worst nightmare but we're about to make your dreams come true" Poena stared into her eyes enjoying the fear in them he grabbed the hair at the back of her head and connected her face with his knee "Sweet dreams"

"Angel help me" was all she managed to whimper before she collapsed from the blow

All the vampires laughed as they piled the fragile body into the back of the van and drove away, Angel ran round the corner just in time to see them drive away he felt a shiver go up the back of his spine and he knew Cordelia was calling for him.

Meanwhile back at the club

Buffy and Spike had enjoyed some time alone since Angel and Cordy left

"This is kinda cool, we can act like a real couple and not be paranoid" Buffy looked at Spike and grinned she really found it hard to understand how much she loved him

"I love you too" Spike kissed her

"What?"

"I knew what you were thinking, I can read your eyes" Spike looked at her lovingly

"Ok well you must now know that I want you to take me home and..." Buffy batted her eyelashes

"Yes?" Spike was getting excited

"... make me some scrambled eggs but can you put tuna through it?"

"What?????" Spike nearly hit the roof

"Well then maybe we can well you know... but I really want eggs and tuna"

"Slayer that has to be the most DISGUSTING thing I have ever heard of a human eating!"

"Yeah well... just shut up and kiss me" Buffy put her arms out to Spike and he embraced her before pulling away and pulling her onto the dance floor.

As they swayed to the music Buffy leaned her head on Spike's muscular chest

"Do you think everything's ok, you now with Angel and Cordy?" she looked up at him her eyes slightly tinged with worry and sadness

"Don't worry pet, Peaches can take care of himself and his woman, anyway it's those vamps job to get them together tonight not kill them! Sure they may nearly kill them but remember they can't, they aren't free of the curse for at least another day or two" Spike stroked her head reassuringly

"Ok" she lay her head back on his chest

"So we going home soon?" Spike wanted to leave he was exhausted and wanted to hold Buffy in his arms all night

"If you want we just need to get our jackets" Buffy led Spike off the dance floor and he suddenly pulled her back close to him 

"So can I get one more kiss before you go get stinky, eggy, tuna breath cos I won't want to kiss you after that you know!" Spike grinned mischievously 

"Oh is that right" Buffy playfully slapped him in the chest and he pretended to be injured holding a hand across where she had struck him

"No" he grabbed her and pulled her close "I love you so much, I would die if something ever happened to you, do you know that?"

"Bit late for that Spikey you're already dead," Buffy grinned at him but his face remained sombre

"No seriously Buffy"

"Seriously Spike – I feel the exact same way" she squeezed his hand and they left the club possibly even more in love than when they arrived "But I'll love you more if you make me my scrambled eggs and tuna!"

"God the things a vampire will do for love!" Spike just intertwined his fingers with her and smiled at her as they exited the club and headed back to Angel's


	5. A Change In Destiny: Part V: Revelations

A Change In Destiny - Revealtions

**TITLE: A Change In Destiny: Part V: Revelations**

**AUTHOR: Wicked Angel**

**RATING: PG-13 bad language**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine blah, blah, blah!**

**AUTHORS NOTES: Ok so this has been along time in coming, I intended this to be a 2-chapter story but I'm on the 5th chapter and there's at least one more to come, hope you enjoy**

**SUMMARY: Angel finds Cordy and saves her then they subsequently share stuff and Doyle makes an appearance or two! They visit Sunnydale and Buffy isn't feeling very well – just read it I suck at summaries**

**FEEDBACK: Please! Please! Please! Please!**

Angel stood looking at the car as it sped away, images of a beaten and battered Cordelia flooding his mind sending him spinning

'God I'd drive a stake through my heart if anything ever happened to her' Angel was panicking at the thought of losing his best friend he had to find her

'And what the hell was Buffy talking about back there?!' Angel was confused; confused by the feelings he was experiencing at the thought of losing Cordelia and by the little speech Buffy had given him 

'What the hell is going on how does she know that they won't hurt her – ahh the curse – but how the hell is this a good deed?' Angel decided he would figure that out later his first priority was to find Cordy. 

Angel decided hunting out the usual lowlifes and finding out where their nest is was his best chance at finding her so he headed off into the dark streets of L.A kicking any stationary objects he came across, including several fire hydrants, 2 car doors and 3 dumpsters, however as luck had it when he kicked the third dumpster over he heard a noise

"Take it easy man!" the voice said from inside the rancid bin

"Who's there?" Angel stared in disbelief as a scaly faced demon emerged from the dumpster

"Aribus you smelly, worthless excuse for a demon what are you doing in L.A?" Angel stared at the disgusting demon icily. Aribus was about the same height as Angel but his frame much smaller and it was easy to see he was not as well toned as him either, he had scaly, flaky skin it was light green and he had patches of brown and yellow Angel was still trying to decipher if it was dirt or his actual colouring. He had black pants on but they were ripped and dirty and his jacket the same, his shoes had holes in them exposing his feet which Angel chose not to look at and the line of dark brown hair that ran along the top of his head was matted to his scalp

"Yeah I'm pleased to see you too Angel!" Aribus looked slightly offended but understood the vampires' comments after all he was filthy and he hadn't ever been popular with the souled vampire, probably because of the way he liked to kill people

"Look I have more important things to do than stand here talking to a disgusting lowlife like you so get out that dumpster and return to the sewers and if I hear that you have harmed anyone in my town I will come after you!" Angel glared at the frightened demon he knew he was taking his spite out on him but he didn't care

"I can't go back Angel man" the demon looked scared

"And why not?"

"Well you see someone kinda stole my abodes" the demon looked at the ground

"What do you mean kinda?" Angel looked on astonished he would let someone walk all over him like that

"Well you see these vampires, 3 or 4 of them said they needed somewhere secluded to work from and the sewers was the best place and they said that my layer was the best on offer so they threw me out and I've been staying in this dumpster" Angel felt a bit sorry for him and told him of some underground layers that he knew of that were currently out of use

"So do you know these vamps because I might have to pay them a visit after I have dealt with my current situation" Angel was getting of track and was turning round to leave when Aribus stopped him

"Look Angel man you shouldn't mess with these guys they're really crazy, there had been word they had been coming for a few weeks now but I didn't think I would actually see them myself never mind have them evict me from my own home" Aribus but his lip as if he had said too much already

"Well who is it?" Angel was getting impatient he wanted to leave right now and find Cordy until he found out he already had

"It was Po man, and that Horry they're fuckin evil man and they had this other guy with them..." Aribus didn't have time to finish when all of a sudden Angel had him pinned up against a wall

"Where is your layer I need to find them they have my girl" Angel hissed through clenched teeth

"I... well... they'll..." he was stalling but saw the look in Angels eyes and decided it was pointless "Look if you head 3 blocks east there is a drain access straight across from Lila's, you know that little coffee place, if you drop down there and head south again for about 100 yards you'll come to a crossroad in the sewer there are 3 junctions you can take but go straight on and then about another 50 yards there is a secret panel on the floor if you pull it up and go down you'll soon find it"

"Right thanks Aribus" Angel was eager to leave and get on with the job at hand

"Angel man before you go I thought I heard Po say he had already dealt with the Slayer and her man and that it was someone else's turn" Aribus looked confused

"I'm not looking for Buffy, I'm going to get my Cordelia back!" and with that Angel ran off into the darkness heading straight for Lila's, it was Cordelia favourite place to go when she had a hangover so he knew exactly where he was headed. The only thing playing on his mind was what Aribus heard Po saying

'already dealt with Buffy and her man' he had only dealt with Buffy and Spike as far as he knew then it struck him 

'Buffy and Spike – my ex-lover and my childe – I thought they were very friendly with each other but this is, well it's... hey I'm not jealous... I don't actually care because.... I love Cordelia... great time to have an epiphany Angel!' Angel couldn't believe it but everything fitted now the curse, the vamps, what Buffy had said, the whole 'good deed' thing but he pushed all thoughts aside and focused on getting to Cordelia. Angel ran towards Lila's as fast as his legs would take him, he found the entrance Aribus spoke off and pulled the heavy iron lid from the ground and leaped down into the sewer, he could picture Cordelia's face and he stood in the murky water and smelt the air around him, to say it was disgusting was an understatement

'like eww, disgusting much'

Angel grinned at the thought of it but his thoughts were interupted when he remembered that she might not have even been conscious when they bought her down and he started to move through the dark musty sewers following the directions Aribus had given him.

"mmmmm.... slayer you have so many hidden talents" Spike mumbled into Buffy's golden hair as he kissed the back of her head

"Well your not so bad yourself Spike" Buffy smiled to herself, her and Spike were lying in bed, Spike had his muscular arms wrapped around her stomach and his head resting on her shoulders 

"Well if that's the reward I get every time I make you scrambled eggs I'll have to do it more often!" Spike smiled, he was so cute when he smiled

"Well not EVERY time" Buffy turned to face her boyfriend 

"I don't like the room Peaches gave me" Spike stared around the magnolia coloured room, it had a blue border and was decorated with blue shelves and wooden flooring "It's a poof's room!"

"That's because A. Cordelia decorated this place and B. This is my room" Buffy laughed and kissed his nose

"Oh right, so what's my room like then is it all dark and gloomy?" Spike looked at her

"Nope" she grinned at him "It's pink – that's so your colour Spike"

"Right Buffy you asked for it" Spike laughed, grabbed her and sat on top of her tickling her sides and then started kissing her as they slid back down under the silky sheets until Buffy suddenly sat upright wrapping the covers around her torso

"Wait, wait, wait Spike look I'm really worried about Angel and Cordelia and, well maybe we should do something, you know to help, instead of well, instead of being all naked together" Buffy looked at Spike who was staring at her with a petted lip 

"Don't look at me like that it isn't going to work, I think I should phone Wesley and get him round, 'cos this whole thing is gonna take a lot of explaining when they get home and then we have to plan what we're going to do about these vamps because after tonight well, they'll be out for blood and probably revenge so we'll need to be on our toes"

By this time, Spike had rolled onto his back and Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her and he looked at her

"Look Buffy I can't talk for Peaches but if he's the same as me then when the two of them discover what they are going to discover tonight then they bloody well ain't gonna want anybody here never mind a research session" Spike reasoned

"Yeah well that's true" Buffy's mind was ticking over "But we'll have to talk to them anyway and explain things and anyway you forgetting the whole 'one moment of true happiness and we'll have Angelus back on the prowl' thing?"

"Ok, ok we can talk to them when they get home but not for long, anyway they might get hurt and need your expert medical treatment" Spike flashed a wicked grin and he sat up and Buffy leaned forward pecked him on the lips and walked towards the doors as Spike slipped back under the covers

Angel had found his way through the slimy sewer to the entrance to the layer, he stood above the panel Aribus had told him about and took a much unneeded breath and pulled it up and jumped below landing in his fighting stance, but he landed in another room with two entrances, they were large pipes one to his left and one to his right large, following his vampire senses he went right and headed towards the voices then suddenly there was a flash off light 

"Hey what's going on" Angel called out into the abyss "Where am I?"

"Hey enough with the shouting already" came back a thick Irish accent "Now calm down old man and let me explain" Doyle stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of Angel who grabbed him to see if he was real but his hands plundered clumsily through Doyle's transparent figure

"You're a ghost," Angel stated staring at his old friend disappointed

"Well I hate to sound like Princess but 'duh' I am dead Angel man" Doyle had to laugh 

"Where are we and what am I doing here?" Angel looked around him and found nothing but darkness there was nothing for him to sense just emptiness

"Look I don't have a lot of time but you have to save Princess but between you and me you shouldn't rush in, be sneaky there are some things you should see and hear before busting up da party" Doyle looked at an exhausted Angel standing in front of him 

"Why? What's going on Doyle" Angel looked confused

"It doesn't matter you'll find out soon enough as long as you do what I say, oh by the way Cordy wasn't dat angry about the whole mind blowing, evil, painful visions that I gave her only it wasn't my idea ya know" 

"Well angry is an understatement but she's forgiven you" Angel grinned at the little Irishman "it is good to see you Doyle" 

"Yeah I know you too man but I have more things to tell you before they take me back up, I'm not even meant to be here but you looked like you needed a hand, anyway the PTB's have given you TEMPORARY I repeat TEMPORARY use of your soul but within the next few days you will be given not only the opportunity to gain back your soul permanently but also your humanity, you and the little blonde fella with the girlie nail varnish – now I will talk to you again very soon and explain all but as for now goodbye and be good to my, sorry I meant our, be good to our Princess" and with that Doyle disappeared back into the darkness

Angel then found himself standing in a tunnel once more only this was a different tunnel, it was near where he first was but Doyle had helped him slightly and Angel found himself standing just above a small mesh panel that was positioned above a room. It was barely lit but Angel could see Cordy in the corner, she was sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her and her ankles tied together and she had a red scarf covering her mouth, three larger figures surrounded her and were all staring at the obviously frightened young woman, Angel was angry as he watched her struggle to get lose of her binding and mumbling into her gag as the vampires laughed at her but he remembered what his friend had said 

'... be sneaky... things to see and hear...'

So Angel decided to stay for time being and work out some sort of plan but he was still confused by nearly everything Doyle had said but he hadn't let him down in the past so he wasn't going to start doubting him now.

Cordelia still felt woozy as she swayed on the chair, she was still drugged and could hear the voices of the men who captured her as they spoke to her but she couldn't here them properly, she was still in shock as well, everything had happened so fast, Alex had taken her outside and then the big men and the money then it was black. However from what she could here of their conversation they were vampires

"Silly little Princess" one voice laughed at her, she hated anyone calling her Princess it reminded her so much of Doyle and it hurt 

"Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers!" 

Cordelia tried to mumble something but remembered her gag then the large vampire whipped it out her mouth

"Got something to say Princess?" the large vampire looked at her mockingly

"Yes" Cordelia still felt dizzy "Stop calling me Princess you bastard!" suddenly Cordelia felt his large strong hand connect with her face

"I don't advise you to talk to me like that you silly slut" spat Poena

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" she looked up at him his face fully vamped out

"We just want to have a little fun my dear, that's all" another voice came from her left hand side, it was the man Angel had been talking to in the club, well the guy who spoke and who Angel listened too as usual.

"Wait till my friends get their hands on you, they'll kill you, Angel will pulverise you and Buffy, well she's not exactly been a friend but she is now and she'll stake you cos she's the Slayer and Spike isn't a friend I don't think, but he's Spike as in 'William The Bloody' he'll help cos that's just what he does now, he's a vampire who helps the Slayer, and Wesley, well Wesley, he'll, he'll watch cos he used to be a watcher you know he'll do the watcher thing!" Cordelia could feel herself rabbiting on talking rubbish and slurring her words but she couldn't help it she felt nauseous, dizzy and scared as she looked at the three vampires who surrounded her laughing

"Yeah right, Angel's gonna save the day is he? Don't think so Princess, kind of hard to do any kind of damage when you're a big old pile of dust!" Disficare looked her grinning evilly from ear to ear

"No way... you could never defeat Angel he's stronger than all of you put together he'd kill you, he isn't dead...." Cordelia stared them all in the eye trying to prove she didn't believe them but she had a feeling at the pit of her stomach and it wasn't a good feeling "You're lying, I know you are"

"Afraid not my dear" Horry stepped in front of untying her knowing she was to weak due to the drugs to do anything she wouldn't even be able to stand up "Here I believe this belongs to him, it was lying on top of that pile of dust he turned into" Horry flung Angels black leather wallet into her lap and she looked down at it recognising it instantly and she broke down sobbing, she looked at the wallet looking for confirmation it was his but she couldn't move she felt numb from head to toe, her best friend had died another friend who died fighting evil, just like Doyle she wanted to die too

"Look just do what you want to me I don't care, just don't vamp me" Cordelia looked up into the eyes of her kidnappers and growled

"Mmm.. nah you'll suffer more this way" Horry laughed at her "By the way have a look in his wallet Princess" 

Cordelia tried to lift up the wallet and open it but she dropped it she felt so ill, she felt tired, she wanted to sleep, she was dizzy and weak

"Oh dear here I'll get it for you!" Horry cocked his head mocking concern "I'll just open it for you"

Horry pulled the wallet open and held it in front of her face and pulled out a small photo she tried to focus unsuccessfully

"Big deal a photo of Buffy – that's a surprise! Why are you showing me this?" Cordelia squinted her eyes trying to keep them open

"Look closer Princess" the vampire gave her the photo and she lifted it to her face – it was a photo of her – only her, sitting at her desk in Angel Investigations, Doyle had taken it when he was going through his photography phase, she looked pretty so natural, she wasn't looking at the camera she was focusing on the computer screen playing with a stray strand of hair 

"Oh God... he must have... where .. how... why?" Cordelia wasn't getting any answers, as she was in the room all alone and she began to sob as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

"Bastards!" Angel muttered under his breath he had patiently stood and listen to them as they hurt his Cordy, this was much worse than physical pain though, and he too was in pain seeing her suffering like that.

'How the hell did that guy get his wallet without him noticing'

He was about to descend into the room when there was a flash of light like the one before and he waited to be whisked away again but he wasn't and he looked back into the room and noticed that Cordy wasn't there

Cordelia woke up and found herself standing in darkness feeling much better no nausea or dizziness,

"What's going on? Where am I? Hello, anyone here?" Cordelia could see nothing but black then a voice

"Hey Princess" this time Cordy didn't cringe at the name, she felt all warm inside it was Doyle

"Doyle is that you?" her voice quivered as she recognised his warm Irish voice

"Well how many good looking, half-demon Irishmen do ya know?" Doyle stepped out of the darkness into full view

Cordelia felt her stomach flutter at the sight of her friend and a single tear streaked her face and she looked him up and down, she had dreamed about him so many times but it was never this real, then she replied

"Mmm... good looking half-demon Irishmen – can't say I've ever met any but there was this one guy went by the name of Doyle and he kissed me once and ever since I've had mind splitting headaches and blinding visions, do you know him?"

Doyle smiled coyly giving her an apologetic look before he opened his arms to her and she ran towards him hugging him tightly not wanting to let go, he took in her scent as she embraced him and thanked the PTB's for allowing him to hold human form one last time so he could hold her, she could smell him his scent filling her nostrils, he smelled musky and like old leather – it was comforting

"Mmm this is the most real dream I've ever had" she muttered into his shoulder, it was this that brought Doyle back to reality

"Right Princess I'm sorry but we have talk now" he held the sides of each of her arms as he pushed away from him he looked up to see her disappointed face "Right first things first this isn't a dream darlin!"

"What but how... you can't be here you're... you're dead" Cordelia stared at him and remembered Angel "Just like Angel.... is he here?"

Doyle noticed her change of expression "No Cordy he isn't here, but you're here for a reason, I'm a messenger for the PTB's a bit of a promotion from Vision Guy, eh? No offence intended Vision Girl" 

"None taken, but why are we here?" Cordelia was confused

"Well the PTB's thought you needed help as you were scared and needed guidance, so I'm here to tell you that you needn't be scared nor worried and that everything will work out for you, you're very special Ms Chase and don't forget it, many people love you because you are such a wonderful person and the world would be a lot less fun without you so don't be glum. I'm also here as a chance for us both to let go of the past, I want to apologise for the visions but it wasn't my fault" Doyle looked at her wanting her forgiveness

Cordelia nodded "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose"

"Yes and I didn't want you thinking that was the only reason I kissed ya, cos it ain't, I really love ya Cordelia and I will never forget you, you're one in a million Princess and you'll always be in my heart but I'm dead and you're alive you must move on" Doyle felt his eyes well up as he looked at her with tears streaking her face

"I love you too Doyle and.... well... just everything you said," Cordelia ran forward and buried her face in his chest sobbing "What about Angel can I see him?"

"You'll see him soon enough Princess and when he comes to you there are some things I think you should tell him... don't you?" Doyle looked down at her and kissed her forehead 

Cordelia nodded knowing what he meant "I will I promise"

"Sorry Princess I need to go the PTB's are busting up our happy reunion but I have something for you" 

"Don't you dare kiss me and give me any more freaky demon like things of yours I'm not into scaly skin" Cordelia grinned as she said 

"Sure thing" Doyle smiled and gently leaned down and kissed her softly, slowly and tenderly on the lips, and pressed something into her hand, then winked at her "Bye for now Princess" 

And with that she found herself back in the stinky old room feeling just as woozy as before 

'What a dream' she thought to herself then she noticed she was holding something and she opened up her hand and looked at it she was holing a small black velvet jewellery satchel inside it were two rings, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a Russian wedding ring, 3 twisted bands making one ring, a silver band studded with emeralds, another silver band studded with diamonds and a plain gold band both the same but different sizes also in the satchel was a small not which read

_My Dearest Princess_

_ _

_I had three rings made, one for you, Angel and one for myself. Each ring has a band for each of us, me, you and broody. Emeralds for the boy of the Emerald Isle (Ireland duh!), Diamonds as unique, precious and beautiful as you and Gold as tough, strong and a sign of love everlasting for our Angel_

_ _

_Yours always_

_ _

_Francis Doyle xxx_

_ _

Cordelia smiled as she read the note placing the ring on her finger admiring it's simple beauty, but who was the other ring for she could never give it to Angel she had lost him forever too then suddenly just as she thought it he appeared from nowhere standing in front of her wearing the same clothes he'd had on earlier that evening

"Angel is that you?" Cordelia looked up at him hopeful "You're a ghost just like Doyle aren't you?"

Angel could only stare at her she was so distraught, the meeting with Doyle would have been difficult and she thought he was dead too – permanently dead – and she was still drugged up so this was going to be difficult

"Cordelia everything will be fine I'm here... I.." Angel started to explain what had happened

"Look shut up, there are some things I need to tell you before you start talking about the PTB'S and being a messenger and all that crap Doyle told me" Cordy was exasperated

"But..." Angel was shocked; she still thought he was dead

"But nothing Brood Boy I need to talk!" Cordelia looked at him as firmly as she could before taking his hand and slipping the ring on his finger it fitted perfect "I love you, I love Doyle too but I'm in love with you, I have noticed recently that I have been feeling different I worry when you weren't there, I would get this gut wrenching feeling when you weren't there and now that you're not I want to die too, you're the best family I've ever had and now you're really dead as in dust!" Cordelia sobbed and leaned against his chest

"Cordelia I hate to say this, but shut up and listen" he smiled at her wiping a tear from her cheek "I love you too, I'm more in love with you than I ever thought I was capable of" he smiled at her again

"Sure tell me this when your dead" Cordelia managed to smile

"Well I am dead but I'm still alive... I mean I'm not dust... I'm still a part of the walking, talking undead and with temporary use of my soul" he grabbed her and hugged her holing her closely and tightly against his cold body

"Really, you're still well, you're still Angel they didn't dust you?" Cordelia looked at him with hope in her voice

"Yes I'm here Cordy and I'm gonna take you home" Angel looked at her the smile couldn't be wiped from his face he had his love, he had his Cordy

"I love you Angel" Cordelia looked up at her muscular, handsome boss 

"I love you Cordelia" Angel stared down at his beautiful secretary and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips at first slowly and then her mouth opened allowing his cold lips to surround hers, his cold tongue invading her warm mouth getting more and more passionate, after a few minutes Cordelia pulled away for a much needed breath and Angel looked down at her with so much love in his eyes both couldn't believe how happy they were

"Wow... I can't..." Cordelia started but was suddenly interupted when a door burst open and the three vampires walked in

"Well if it isn't Love's Young Dream itself a vampire and a mortal, deja vu anyone?" Poena looked at his partners in crime "You can't understand what you have just done"

Angel and Cordy released one another and looked at him

"We have been cursed to bring sad little people like you together, you are destined to have eternal happiness but needed help to realise it and we were that help that's our good deed, however in every case we encountered we tried to use cruel and painful methods to do so" he laughed at Angel who let out a low growl

"Yes and you will be no different as we don't think you appreciate each other enough yet, the only difference this time is that you are our last couple, our curse is broken as of tomorrow and we are going to have some fun, some real fun, we're gonna come back and kill both of you and the Slayer and her little blonde boyfriend too they were a pain to bring together" Disficare looked disgusted as he spoke

"Yeah you two disgust me, supposedly evil vampires falling in love with humans" Horry nodded in agreement

"What are they talking about Buffy and who... Spike?" Cordelia didn't seem as surprised as Angel thought she would be but they could talk about that later right now they had Vampires to deal with

"No Wesley please stop calling I told you I would phone you when they got back and then you could come round.... yes I know it's nearly sunrise but they can take care of themselves.... yes I will.... uh huh I promise.... bye Wesley" Buffy looked exhausted as she put the phone back on it cradle she turned and looked at Spike who lay on the bed next to her his eyes were closed 

"Told you not to call him earlier you just got him all excited" Spike mumbled into his pillow, he then looked up and stared at Buffy "Hey Ducks what's wrong? You look a bit green"

"Mmm I don't feel to good Spike I think I'm gonna be sick" Buffy barely got the sentence out when she was running to the bathroom head in the toilet pan

"Buffy you okay? Must have been those eggs and tuna" Spike smirked knowing she shouldn't have eaten it

"Thanks Spike you're making me feel so much better it's..." she couldn't finish her sentence as a new wave of nausea took over from the last one

"Oh dear, I think I better call Joyce" Spike laughed to himself as he picked up the phone to call Joyce and ask what the best remedy would be, he was dead he hadn't been sick in over a century he forgot what to do, but he managed to find a blanket, he wrapped it round her shoulder and pressed a cold damp cloth on the back of her neck to sooth her 

"No Joyce she doesn't have a temperature... uh huh... well she had eggs and tuna... disgusting I know.... stomach bug.... ok... lots of water... thanks Joyce... okay I will... bye... tell the niblet we said hi" 

Spike looked at his lover who looked up at him a terrible shade of green

"You know its love when you still think your girl is the most beautiful in the world when she has sick stuck to her chin" Spike grinned at her and passed her some water

"Spiiiiiiiiiike!"

Cordy and Angel stood in the corner of the room surrounded by the vampires who had been joined by a few of their minions

"Well what are we gonna do with them, we can't kill them yet not till tomorrow" Horry was frustrated

"I have an idea" Poena stepped forward and stared at Angel who settled into his fighting stance "We'll just have to give them an clue of what's to come" Poena looked Angel in the eyes before delivering a swift punch to his gut 

"Angel..." Cordy winced in pain watching him

"Don't know what you're worrying about, you're next" Horry laughed and smacked Cordelia across the face but she retaliated delivering a surprisingly powerful blow to his jaw

"Why you little whore..." Horry grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her, he flung her hard against the wall behind them.

Angel turned just in time to see Cordelia collide with the wall, and heard a few of her bones crunch as she slumped to the floor moaning in pain, the vampires took advantage of Angel's distraction and started to pound him, one vampire took him on at a time until they all had a shot at him

"Mmm, I never liked you Angelus" one vampire spat at him as he delivered a roundhouse kick but Angel was quicker

"Feelings mutual" Angel growled at him before throwing him against a wall and ripping the leg from a chair staked him through the heart, Angel could feel himself weakening which each blow he dealt and received but he kept thinking about Cordelia, however when he turned round he saw a vamp approach her as she sat on the floor

"No one ever tell you vampires aren't the best company to keep" the vampire lowered himself and looked her in the eyes in a bullying fashion holding her by the hair and smacking her head of the wall he stopped and stared at her but she wouldn't look up so he smacked her with the back of his hand causing her lip to bleed, she slowly looked up at him

"Yeah well did no one ever explain the concept of breath mints to you and that you should never mess with Cordelia Chase or any of her friends" Cordelia growled at him before mustering up enough strength to sweep her feet knocking him to the ground, Angel saw this and threw the makeshift stake in her direction and watched she turned him to dust smiling at her proudly but noticed as she winced in pain at the sudden movements she had made

"Now, now Angelus you do know you shouldn't get distracted while fighting it's a bad move" Disficare stared at Angel and with the help of some minions beat him and threw him against the wall and he landed next to Cordelia who was now unconscious due to the drugs and the pains she was in, Angel looked up to see the vampire all depart looking at them laughing

"We'll get you tomorrow, you and your little friends" and with one last evil laugh they left and then there was darkness

About 3 hours later Angel woke up, he looked at his watch it was 6:30, the sun would be up now but he had to get them both home, he turned around to see an unconscious Cordelia lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, her beautiful dress stained and ripped her face bruised and bloody, he had to get home, he could here her heart beating and he could hear her breathing but he wanted to be safe. Angel turned to move but felt only shooting pains go up his back as all his bones and muscles ached

"Cordelia, wake up Cordy we have to go" he looked at her in hope

"Angel..." Cordelia's eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up so Angel got to his feet and picked d=her up ignoring his own pain to help the woman he decided he was in love with, the woman he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Angel made his way through the sewers thankful he could use the sewer access to get back to Angel Investigations, about half the way home Cordelia woke up

"Angel is that you?"

"Yes Cordy, are you okay?" Angel stared into her dark eyes

"Uh huh, I think so, was this a dream? The vampires, Doyle, us?" she stared over his shoulder when she asked the last part

"No I'm afraid the vampires were all real they drugged you and me and you, well, I love you" Angel kissed her forehead

"I love you too," Cordelia whispered before returning to her unconscious state

It was about 7:30 and Spike was watching early morning cartoons and Buffy was in bed trying not to be sick

"Buffy are you feeling better pet, only Giles Jr is coming over soon and I'm sure Peaches will be back soon as well" Spike shouted from the leather chair were he sat, he was bare chested wearing only black pant drinking from his Kiss The Librarian mug (Giles had given it to him and he never left home without it)

"Okay I'm feeling better I'll be out in a minute I just have too..." Buffy couldn't finish as suddenly Angel burst through the door Cordelia in his arms

"Bloody hell Peaches what the fuck happened" Spike stood up and stared at his sire all battered and bruise and then at the limp woman in his arms

"They, they.... I need to help her" Angel looked at Spike who noted how weak Angel had become

"Look give her here" Spike took Cordelia out Angel's arms and shouted on Buffy who hadn't heard them come in "Buffy get your sick ass and haul it in here"

"What is it?" Buffy came out the room wearing only Spikes shirt looking deathly pale with her hair tied back in a floppy pony tail, she looked around her and saw Angel looking her up and down "Look we can explain"

"I know and that doesn't matter right now we just have to help Cordy" Angels eyes fell on the limp body in Spikes arms

"Oh God, quick put her on the bed, I'll get the first aid kit, what the hell did they do to you?" Buffy felt angry that she let this happen and she was in pain seeing Angel and Cordelia so beaten

"Good god, what happened" Wesley stood in the doorway dropping his briefcase when he saw his friends

"We'll explain later lets just see to the two injured soldiers, Spike carried Cordy into the bedroom followed by Dr. Buffy and Wesley fetched Angel some blood to get his strength back up

About 2 hours later 

_ _

Buffy had a shower and some breakfast and was feeling much better she had got changed and went down to Lila's and got some donuts, Angel also had a shower and got changed and then sat by Cordelia's bed waiting for her to wake up, meanwhile Spike and Wesley done the full 'lets get a plan' thing. About an hour later Buffy returned with the box of donuts and some pastries for Wesley

"Great where's the jelly one?" Spike looked at the box

"Umm I ate it on the way back" Buffy looked at the ground

"Okay what about the cinnamon ones, any of them?" 

"Ate that too"

"Icing?"

"Nope"

"Sugar?"

"Nope"

"Chocolate?"

"Look I ate the donuts, I was just in a donut mood, stop bugging my happiness!"

"Okay so what's left?" Spike was confused

"Pastries – I don't like them" Buffy blushed.

Their conversation was cut short by Angel

"She's awake" 

They all stampeded into the room

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cordelia sat up slightly and looked around the room at the concerned faces of her friends

"How are you?" Angel squeezed her hand

"Well kinda sore but I'll survive" Cordelia smiled at her boss and he done the same everyone breathed a sigh of relief

"Right so I think we all need to talk, you know about what happened last night" Cordelia looked at the people in the room shuffling their feet

"Yes well that is a good idea so lets sit down, and talk this out" Wesley motioned for everyone to move into the dining room and Angel helped Cordelia out of bed and they all sat around the table

"Right well I suppose I should start" Buffy looked around and received nods of approval from her friends "Right well Angel, Cordelia I'll start by telling you that Spike and I came here under false pretences" Buffy looked at them and they nodded in agreement 

"While patrolling one night Spike was attacked by three vamps who beat him up really badly, they said it was for being a Slayer lover. Then they left him, later I came out on patrol and they attacked me and said I was a disgusting Vampire lover and that the man I loved was lying nearly dead. I panicked, I thought it was you Angel, then suddenly I came across Spike beaten up and I took him back to Giles, to cut a long story short we researched the vamps came across a prophecy describing three vampires matching their description who were cursed to bring lost souls together, we put two and two together after what they said to both of us and well..."

"Well me and Buffy are together" Spike looked at them

"Yeah we know, was that just the same for us then?" Cordelia looked around and took Angels hand

"Well yes, but the curse has been ended with their greatest and best achievement yet bringing the four of you together" Wesley smiled at the two couples sitting at opposite sides of the table

Flash Of Light 

Suddenly the five of them found themselves sitting in Sunnydale High Library, they looked around and noticed Joyce, Dawn, Giles, Xander, Anya and Tara had joined them.

"Hey what we doing here, we were like totally in the middle of..." Anya was interupted by Xander

"Cordelia?" Xander stared at his ex-girlfriend looking rather worse for wear

"Hi Xander" She looked at him with affection "How are you?"

Everyone looked around the room confused but all exchanged greetings none the less until they were interupted by a voice from the shadows

"Excuse me for a moment the Powers That Be have brought you all here for a reason" 

"Who are you?" Giles looked into the dark corner

"I'm here to explain recent events but I don't have all day the PTB's give me a time limit"

"Doyle!" Cordelia stood up followed by Angel and they pulled the figure out of the darkness

"Who's that?" Dawn questioned her mother

"I don't know but we'll soon find out" Joyce squeezed her daughters hand and looked over to Buffy "You feeling better honey?"

"Yes mum"

"Ahem, as I was saying" Doyle stood at the head of the table and everyone sat silently

"I am Doyle, I used to be Angel's vision guy, I now work for the PTB's, I am here to deliver a message and all of you are involved as it will effect everyone present. Those Vampires are no longer cursed and wish to inflict a lot of damage upon everyone here because you are related to or a are friends with these four people" Doyle nodded his head at Spike, Angel, Cordelia and Buffy"They have allowed these people to realise their love for one another"

Everyone shifted uneasily in their seats at this statements

"But they feel a great disgust at themselves for encouraging relations between humans and Vampires especially supernatural mortals such as Cordy and Buffy so they wish to redeem themselves by destroying them"

"Yeah right we'll kick their asses" Buffy laughed and received nods from everyone present

"That'd be nice Slayer Girl but it'll be harder than that they are more powerful than they have ever been before" Doyle said seriously "They are really out for revenge and you're top of the list"

"Well what can we do?" Buffy looked around

"Well I think I know" Giles looked at the four people sitting confused "The strong shall battle the evil and using all their gifts combined; the souled ones strength and wisdom, the Slayers experience and skills, the Seers vision and input and the Vampires cunning they would close the doors on this evil forever while opening new doors for themselves" Giles looked at Doyle for reassurance

"Well that just about covers it, Book Man" Doyle looked at them all staring at him confused "Look you are all gonna fight these vampires and soon, however if you defeat this evil Spike and Angel will be granted permanent use of their souls they will become human, as in eat food, don't drink blood, age, sunbathing human!"

"Whaaaaaattttt!" Spike nearly fell out his chair

"Look I'm not repeating it, the only thing is you will keep some of your strength, and agility but not it all, you'll have the same skills, agility and strength as a Slayer" Doyle smiled at them and Angel smiled

The whole room was murmuring softly all discussing things as Doyle smiled on enjoying being the bearer of good news, then suddenly Cordelia threw her head back in pain, as if he sensed it coming Angel was holding her, everyone stared at her and Doyle winced he had known this pain for so long and it hurt to see Cordelia in this pain

"What's going on" Dawn looked around

"I think she's having a vision" Willow stared at Cordelia in fear

"I had no idea what she had to go through" Buffy squeezed Spikes hand

Angel was starting to worry this one had been particularly long, then she came out of it as quickly as she had begun

"Owwwwwww!" Cordelia thrust her head forward and looked at Angel the Buffy and Spike and then Doyle

"What did you see?" Angel asked almost whispering

"Us, fighting the vamps, it looked like a warehouse, just round from Wesley's flat I've passed it before, it has a big sign outside saying Biggs and Co. The vamps had a hold of you and Spike it wasn't looking good I was scared Angel" Cordelia went pale and buried he face in Angel's chest

"Well at least we know where the fight takes place" Wesley added

"Yes well we should get a plan together" Buffy looked at Spike

"This sounds really dangerous shouldn't we come?" Xander looked hopeful

"Yes we'd like to help" Anya looked for support from the two Wicca's who also agreed

"Afraid not ladies and gent, they must do it alone" Doyle shook his head "These are all decisions of the PTB's, eejits"

Cordelia suddenly raised her head and looked at Doyle 

"I saw something Doyle, I think you should tell" Cordelia just stared at the man who looked confused

"What you on about Princess?" Doyle was confused

"Tell her... tell Buffy" Cordelia spoke slowly

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Buffy was curious and Doyle dumbstruck

"Yeah tell us!" Spike took her hand "If anything is going on we have a right to know!"

The rest of the table just looked concerned especially Joyce and Dawn

"Alright okay everyone calm down, the PTB's must want you to know if they sent it to Miss Blabbermouth in a vision anyway"

"Hey!" Cordelia resented the remark

"Look just get on with it" Buffy was both scared and nervous and she squeezed Spikes hand

"Right well Buffy the PTB's have taken upon themselves to make a life altering decision for you" Doyle stopped and cleared is throat "Well you're... that is to say you will.... well you're gonna...2 Doyle couldn't say it

"Get on with it man!" Spike spat at him impatiently

"Buffy you're pregnant"

Suddenly the room was filled with thumping noises as Joyce, Giles, Spike, Angel and Xander all fainted

"I'm what?" Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing as she helped Spike back onto a chair while slapping him gently across the face

"The PTB's have giving you the ability to carry the child of a vampire but because they hope Spike will be human soon the child is already, there is no demon inside you or the baby"

Everyone was stunned and everyone had regained consciousness 

"So it's not a Dhampir then?" Angel and Wesley looked at each other both thinking the same thing but Angela asked first 

"A what?" Joyce liked this less and less

"Doesn't matter it's not one this child will be a health bouncing human baby, the PTB's must have had their reasons but you have to start you're family now, the child will be born in 3 months, they shortened the time period too" Doyle stared at the ground

Spike who hadn't spoken yet stood up and Buffy just sat staring around he in shock

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" then he promptly collapsed again

"Yeah and I'm going to be a grandmother" Joyce soon joined him

"Yay we get o be Aunts and Uncles" Dawn smiled and stroked Buffy's stomach before helping Joyce back up again!

"I'm really sorry and I know it is a shock but it was meant to be" Doyle stared at everyone "But according to the Powers this child will be as normal as the neat, no demon, no Slayer-like abilities just a regular Joe. However I'm sorry to rush you but I must return you home2 Doyle looked around encouraging everyone to say goodbye

Everyone exchanged hugs and kisses, luck and support especially to Buffy and then Doyle gathered them in a circle after shaking hands with Angel kissing Cordelia and wishing Buffy and Spike good luck he sent them back to L.A in a flash of light, he then turned to see the remaining guests

"Ahem..." Giles politely cleared his throat

"What you guys all stay 5 minutes away can't you get a bus or a cab or something" but after the growls Doyle received from them all "Ok gather round lazy eejits"

Meanwhile Wesley, Angel, Cordelia, Buffy and Spike had been returned safely and all sat on the couched in Angel's

"I don't believe I'm gonna have a baby" Buffy stroked her belly, the idea was growing on her but she was still very intimidated by the thought

"I'm gonna be a daddy" Spike stared into space repeating that over and over again he was in complete shock

"Well look how about we all try getting a good nights sleep things may look well, aherm , brighter in the morning" Angel suggested

"Ok" Buffy said hesitantly taking Spikes hand guiding him down to their room all that could be heard was

"I'm gonna be a daddy"

Wesley stood up to leave and Cordelia went into the kitchen for a drink then Wesley turned around to face his remaining friend

"Umm I don't mean to pry but you made sure that you could well, you know, tonight, you and Cordelia without, well as she would put it go all 'grrr'?"

Angel smiled and nodded and Wesley left, suddenly Cordelia peeped her head out from the kitchen

"Is he gone?"

Angel didn't look up he was staring at the door Wesley had just exited "Uh Wesley? Yeah" 

"Good" Angel turned round to see Cordelia standing in the doorway of the kitchen naked, in all her glorious form

"Oh boy" Angel stared open mouthed

"Mom... so when we gonna blow the lid on all this pent up sexual tension?" Cordelia slowly walked over but Angel couldn't wait that long he leaped from the chair grabbed her and carried her into the room giggling

"Like right now!"

Meanwhile downstairs Buffy and Spike lay in bed holding one another trying to assure themselves

"I'm actually thrilled but I'm shocked" Buffy turned to face Spike "I'm also scared that it'll be too much for you and you'll leave" 

"Oh, well I was kinda worrying about the same things I didn't think you'd want me to raise the child" Spike stared deep into her eyes with his "But you're the only person I want to ever have children with and I love you and him too more than anything!"

Buffy smiled "I feel the exact same way" she leaned forward capturing Spike in a passionate kiss before suddenly pulling away

"Him?????"

"Yeah" Spike grinned "It's gonna be a boy!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Shut up and kiss me Slayer"

"Ok" and she responded kissing him lovingly but this time it was his turn to pull away

"Umm Buffy?"

"Yes Spike"

"We can't hurt _him_ when we... you know"

"No we can't do _her_ any harm, god you are like a two centuries older than me and you still don't have a clue!" Buffy laughed

"Nope all I know is that everything's gonna be fine Slayer" Spike reassuringly kissed her forehead but both were secretly nervous about the baby and about the up and coming battle with Poena and friends


	6. A Change In Destiny: Part VI: Changes To...

 TITLE: A Change In Destiny: Part VI: Changes Tonight

AUTHOR: Wicked Angel

RATING: PG-13 cos that's what the rest of the story is so why change things now?

DISCALIMER: None of this is mine blah, blah, blah!

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry it has taken me so long to update the story but I'm a busy lady, anyway I'm gonna complete this one just another 2 chapters! I've started work on another story so hopefully I'll have that posted soon too!

SUMMARY: It's the day of the big battle and things are going from bad to worse but there is some happiness as the gang make some important changes!

FEEDBACK: Would be lovely, please, please, please it's what keeps the chapters-a-comin!

"Right so we're agreed she shouldn't be involved?" Spike looked over the table at Angel

They were both brooding over a warm mug of blood; Angel took a sip and looked back at Spike

"Well sure I agree but that's one thing it's another thing to convince her" Angel reasoned

Spike nodded "Well we're just gonna have too".

At this point Buffy stepped out the elevator, she had just awoken and was still drowsy looking. She walked over to the two brooding vampires and bent down planting a gentle kiss on Spikes cheek, he responded by planting a kiss upon her stomach

"Sleep well baby?" Spike smiled up at her

"Yeah – not too bad, I'm still in shock – I mean a baby, and the thought of human Spike and human Angel. Well to say the least it's a lot to take in"

"Yeah we know" Angel looked over at the ever so happy couple "But we have something we want to discuss with you and Cordy"

"Oh yeah and what would that be then" Cordelia walked in from the kitchen with her coffee and one for Buffy too "Don't worry Buff I gave you decaf because of the little one" she couldn't stop smiling at her newfound friend, then she leaned down and kissed Angel "Morning"

Angel's only response being "mmmm… it is isn't it"

"Well I'm not gonna ask if you two slept well last night" Spike grinned but received a slap on the chest from Buffy

"What???…" Spike acted the innocent

They all laughed, but were interupted by Wes and Gunn stepping out the elevator

"Morning everyone" Wesley looked at all the beaming faces in the room 

"You guys are all far to cheery considering you're gonna be fighting for your future tonight!" Gunn looked around him

"Way to be supportive Gunn!" Cordelia snapped at him

"Alright, calm down, I was just saying" Gunn said defensively

"Well don't" there was an awkward silence

"Anyway Angel what was it you two wanted discuss with me and Buffy?" Cordelia broke in

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that" Buffy nodded.

Angel and Spike looked over at one another, and Angel began "Right can we all sit down? We have to discuss tonight and the battle with Poena and that's what involves you two"

They all looked intrigued and gathered round the table, Spike looked at Buffy "Right you have to understand we want to do this for your own sake" he then turned and looked at Cordelia "and yours too Cordelia"

The two girls looked confused "Well are you gonna tell us or what – Angel? What is it?" Cordelia stood up and stared at him

"Well you see, the thing is, Spike and I have been talking and think that it would be a better idea if, well if you and Buffy didn't come to the warehouse tonight – it's gonna be really dangerous. And it's not just that Buffy has the baby to think about and Cordelia you don't have enough fighting experience and I know they'll try and get to me using you, so we thought it would be better if we went alone- because really – it's our battle" Angel stared at the table

Spike looked up at Buffy confirming his approval of the plan but soon turned away as he noticed her face growing a deep shade of crimson, he also noticed Cordelia's eyes; they had narrowed to slits.

"How dare you! This is not just your battle! In fact it's more my battle than it is yours!" Buffy stood up and marched round the room "Oh sorry – I'm wrong" she slapped her fore head with the heel of her hand "Duh – I'm forgetting you're the gifted, the chosen ones – the VAMPIRE slayers – oh gee wiz wait a minute I made a mistake that would be ME!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm

Gunn couldn't help but laugh 'damn she's funny when she's pissed off' he giggled but received growls from everyone "Sorry – my bad"

They all turned away getting back to the problem at hand

"Buffy – it's for your own good!" Spike tried to take her hand 

"Don't touch me – how could you?" she growled, "I'm pregnant not disabled and I'm not even showing yet!"

"But Buff?" he pleaded

"Don't you 'but Buff' me Blondie!" she shouted

At this point across the room Cordelia was screaming at Angel

"Oh I'm sorry if you feel you have to carry me Angel – maybe I should just stay at home from now on and I don't know… paint my toenails!"

"English man what's goin on?" Gunn looked at the two battling couples

"I have no idea and I'm not getting involved – lets go get some breakfast," Wesley added as he and Gunn sneaked out unnoticed

3 Hours Later

"Right so it's settled we are ALL going to the battle tonight?" Buffy and Cordelia nodded at one another as the two vampires mumbled unenthusiastically

"Good" they were both happier but still nervous "Can we eat now?" Buffy asked her tummy rumbling

"Sure I'll go make something" Angel headed towards the kitchen still unhappy about it all, he loved Cordy and didn't anything to happen to her or to Buffy or his new nephew or niece

Meanwhile Buffy, Spike and Cordy sat at the table "So what are we supposed to do for the rest of the day? It's not even 11am yet?" Buffy was feeling restless

"Well you two should go to the warehouse, check the surrounding areas for accessibility and we could perhaps set a trap and Angel and I can make last minute preparations, gather the weapons etc" Spike squeezed his lovers hand and placed his other on her stomach "It's all gonna be okay – I won't anyone or anything hurt you or my baby" he looked deep in her eyes and a lonely tear streamed down her cheek 

"I know" she nodded and placing her hand on the back of his neck kissed his forehead

"And that goes for you too Vision Girl – Angel and I won't let anything happen to our girls" Cordelia nodded in understanding

Angel strolled back in the room and with two plates, "Right – Buffy - Eggs – scrambled on lightly toasted bread. Cordelia – Eggs - poached, with toasted granary bread and two cups of camomile tea – thought it would settle you're stomachs. Spike, blood… and its… well it's just blood"

"Thanks honey" smiled up at him

"Mmm thanks" Buffy added, "can you excuse me I don't feel to ……" and she sprinted for the bathroom

"Morning sickness… it'll pass – I hope" Spike grinned 

Later on that afternoon the girls had headed to the old warehouse – it was dingy and dark with easy access by sewer or on foot. Many of the windows had been broken and sunlight streamed through the cracks and shone on the dark floor

"Eww this place gives me the creeps" Cordelia's skin was crawling

"I knew its groce" well I better go sharpen my stakes "Come on Cordy"

"Cool the faster I get outta here the better" the girls headed out the basement exit, this took them back outside onto the main road.

The sun was shining and they could feel it beating down on their backs "Imagine this time tomorrow we could be walking through the park with Angel and Spike, we could have a picnic in the sun" Cordelia felt all tingly thinking about it

"Mmmm… I hope so" Buffy smiled rubbing her tummy, she turned to Cordelia "I know me and you never got on in the past but…"

"Let's not dwell on the past it's the present that's important now and well you're my friend now… you're my best friend now" Cordelia touched Buffy's stomach "and I'll always be there for you and the baby" she smiled

"Well that's what I meant to ask you" Buffy looked at Cordelia "You've helped me so much and I wanted to know if you and Angel would be godparents"

"Oh my god I'd love to! I'd be thrilled" she hugged Buffy "But what about Willow and Xander?"

"Don't worry about that, they'll understand and anyway I can see me and Spike having a few more kids"

"Oh I'm so honoured and Angel will be thrilled too" She was smiling from ear to ear "Come on let's go home and tell them the good news

The girls headed through the park, Buffy went to an ice cream stand and Cordelia called Angel on her cell phone asking if they needed anything when suddenly Cordelia collapsed, she was shaking. Buffy saw this and dropped her ice cream and quickly ran to be at her side. She sat behind her resting her head on her lap, Angel was panicking her could hear her and could hear all the commotion so he started to shout down the phone for Buffy hoping she would hear him and pick it up – as luck had it she did

"Look Angel I'm not sure but I think she's having a vision… but it's worse than it was last night" Buffy's voice was shaky

"It's okay just get her home" Angel spoke calmly "We'll know more then"

Buffy had waited until she had woken and hailed a cab to take them back to the Hyperion. Cordelia looked shaken and had hardly spoke a word all the way there

"You okay?" Buffy asked concerned as they paid the cab driver

"Yeah I just need some Advil and then I can tell Angel our good news" she put on a fake smile "He's gonna be a god daddy!"

"Okay if you're sure" Buffy supported her friend as they entered the reception

Angel, Advil in hand, was waiting in the reception

"Cordy, are you okay?" Angel lurched forward pulling her into a hug "Was it a vision?"

"Yeah – but it was just the same one as I got last night" Cordelia turned away and looked at Buffy who was standing in the corner with Spike smiling and whispering in his ear, he was smiling at her too, a look of sheer love spread across both their faces. Buffy was telling Spike about her plans for godparents and he was nodding in approval.

"Cordy is there something wrong?" Angel asked, "You look distracted – what's wrong?"

"Well, you see, it was the vision…" Cordy was stopped by Buffy

"Ok Cordelia do you wanna tell Angel the good news?" Buffy was grinning

"What good news?" Angel looked at them "Well?"

"Right I'll tell him! Angel, Buffy and Spike want us to be godparents!" Cordelia hugged her friend again a tear in her eye not knowing if she would even get the chance

"Really – that's great!" Angel was smiling "I'm honoured"

"Sure thing Peaches" Spike shook Angels hand

"Look what time is it?" Buffy looked around

"It's 2pm luv" Spike looked at his wrist "You wanna go for a lie down?"

"Yeah I think I will but wake me before 4pm so I can start preparing" she looked at her friends "So what time we heading over at?"

"Angel thought about it for a while "I'd probably say about 7:30-8pm"

"Yup sounds like a plan" Spike nodded in agreement

"Right okay" she leaned over and kissed Spike "Remember wake me"

"I will ducks"

After Buffy left Spike, Angel and Cordelia headed upstairs. They all sat round the table in the sitting room in silence until Cordelia burst into tears

"Cordy! What's wrong?" Angel was by her side

"It's tonight – I'm scared" she was trembling but tried to regain her composure "Right I'm gonna tell you guys something but you gotta promise not to freak out"

"Right okay I promise" Angel nodded

"Yeah" Spike agreed "scouts honour"

Cordelia had to grin, "You didn't go to scouts!"

"I could have but anyway – get on with it"

"Right the vision I had earlier wasn't the same as the one I had last night – it was about the battle – tonight – it was about Buffy" Cordelia's eyes began to water as she remember what she saw

"What do you mean… what happens… is she ok… what about the baby?" Spike started to ramble

"Look Spike stop panicking! The reason I get visions is so I can prevent them from happening" Cordelia tried to speak calmly and shuts her eyes reliving the vision

"We are all in the warehouse, battling. Angel and I are in a corner with two big guys they've got long staff weapons and they're hitting us with them really hard… Angel you're on you knees and he's hitting you on the back with it. Then I run up behind him after escaping from the other one and stake him he goes to dust but you're still on the floor when this big one comes and grabs me from behind and throws me against a wall. He's about to bite me when you intervene and stick the staff right through him. Then we turn around and Spike is impailing one of them with a metal rod and Buffy looks quite comfortable battling one of the minions when suddenly Poena just jumps down from one of the beams that are suspended from the ceiling. Buffy stakes the minion and I'm battling a female vampire she kicks my stomach and I go flying. Spike – you and Angel are battling with Poena and the vampire from that I saw in BlackOut. Buffy is standing when another one comes behind her and grabs her pulling her arms behind her back but she pulls him towards a wall and pushes herself up it and flips over staking him in the back. Suddenly Poena breaks away leaving the two of you battling about 3 of his minions and heads towards Buffy he has a deep hoarse voice 'always wanted to kill a slayer' he grins and she laughs telling him he'll never get the chance. They start to fight, Buffy does well but he's so big and powerful, we all try to help but can't escape from our own fights and then she runs towards him but he just grabs her…" Cordelia began to sob

"Tell us Cordy so we can stop it" Spike was going mad, he had so many emotions rolling around inside him

"Right" she tried to compose herself "well she runs towards him, by this time they are only 2 or 3 vamps left Poena and a couple of minions the other two…"

"Horry and Disficare?" Angel asked

"Yeah they're dead – anyway Angel you have just killed one and so has Spike and you turn to see where everyone is and we all see Buffy, she's on the other side of the room, and has just started to run towards him but he grabs her and throws her over his head toward some of the disused machinery and she… she lands on a machine with massive jagged poles that look like they used to move up and down and one goes right through her back… Spike you run up to Poena, he has his back to you and ram a stake right through his heart… you go talk to Buffy cos she is still conscious and you tell her how much you love her and she tells you too but… I'm sorry Spike she dies!"

Angel, Cordelia and Spike were all sitting with lumps in there throats

"No, no, no, no it will not happen that way – she is not going to die with a spike rammed through her no way that was what I used to do it represents the old, evil me and my Buffy will not die that way – she will not die! Angel we can prevent this can't we?" He looked to Angel who nodded

"Course we can – that's what we do for a living Spike" Angel smiled at Spike reassuringly

"Look guys that vision left me really drained I have to go to bed for an hour" Cordelia kissed Angel on the head and went into her room.

Alone the men were silent. They were thinking, thinking hard. Spike broke the silence.

"Angel, do you have that diamond studded old metal jewellery box that Angelus stole from the Lord and Lady of Sussex?" Spike looked hopeful

"Umm, yeah I think so, I think it's in the safe with all the other stuff but that jewellery box is empty Spike – why do you want it?" Angel was unsure

"Well do you remember when we went to Paris and you stole those two rings from Maxwell – remember he stole them from the museum – they were diamonds one was encrusted with emeralds and the other with sapphires. Remember Maxwell stole them from the museum they were the Queens or something?" Spike was persistent in trying to jog his memory and he looked eager

"Um yeah I think I remember! But Drake stole those rings from Angelus and then Angelus killed him" Angel added

"Ahh – well you see Drake didn't steal them… I did… I just thought they were the two most beautiful pieces of jewellery I had ever seen and I wanted them, I didn't want you giving them to Darla. So I stole them," Spike confessed

"So wait a minute you didn't want me to have them in case I gave them to Darla but you would have given them to Dru?" Angel was confused "And what does this have to do with the jewellery box?"

"No! I would never have given them to Dru she couldn't appreciate fine items such as those; I just wanted to have them. I don't know why. Anyway after I stole them from you and framed Drake I figured the last place you would look was in one of your own jewellery boxes so I hid them in one of the secret compartments. Then you and me had one of our fights and you went of with the jewellery box and I haven't seen the rings since."

"Right so you want to see them now?" Angel was confused

"Yes and if you don't mind I would like to have one of them" Spike asked

"Umm… okay but what for?" Angel was a bit slow in catching on

"I want to give it to Buffy… a kind of engagement ring – well after tonight we'll be human and she is having my baby and I love her… so why not marry her?" Spike announced proudly

Angel was a bit taken aback "Oh right… ok, Spike that's… that's a really good idea!" Angel was happy for him; in fact he was so happy he decided that the other ring belonged on Cordelia's finger. Pleased with their decision they went upstairs to the safe and found the jewellery box and Spike pulled out two of the most beautiful rings that ever graced a girl's finger. Each was platinum with a large beautiful diamond and one had sapphires encrusted around the band and the other emeralds they were beautiful.

"We gonna do this Peaches?" Spike looked at Angel

"We sure are William, we sure are!" Angel smiled and they headed downstairs "and we will save Buffy tonight, I know we will!"

It was 4pm, time to wake the girls. Angel and Spike had went and changed and woke the girls up – they told them to get changed and meet them at the reception. The girls did as they were told and headed towards the reception the walked down the old fashioned stairs from opposite sides but met each other in the middle and descended towards the lobby. As they approached they heard voices and then they saw them… Spike and Angel standing in the lobby, they stared up at Cordy and Buffy and as they got to near the bottom of the stairs Spike got down on one knee and looked up at Buffy

"Spike what are you doing?" she looked down at him and she stopped where she was standing

"Buffy I love you! You are the most important thing in my life, you and the little one. I never knew I could feel like this. Every day I'm with you I love you more and more. I want to give you everything I can, you deserve it all. You make my dark world so much brighter – you are the sunshine I have waited so long to see. You make everything worthwhile. My existence doesn't seem so pointless now I'm with you. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and well I'm really old so I've met a lot of people! I will love you until the end of time. It's here in my life you are gonna stay so Miss Elizabeth Anne Summers will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" Spike looked up at Buffy

Buffy couldn't believe it the tears were streaming down her cheeks, that was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her "Oh Spike of course I will!" Buffy ran down the stairs and straight into Spike's arms.

Throughout the whole speech Cordelia had stood just next to Buffy her hands over her mouth – she was crying too – she was so happy for Buffy and all those things Spike said were so beautiful. All she could do was stare at the happy couple, and then all of a sudden they were staring at her smiling. Spike winked and Buffy laughed and kissed Spike then they turned their heads towards the bottom of the stairs

"Ahem…" Angel cleared his throat and Cordelia turned round, good he finally got her attention

"Oh God, Angel…."

"Cordy… shhh" Angel put his fingers to his mouth signalling her to listen

"Cordelia Chase… I am an old, old man and I have never met anyone who has changed so dramatically in such a short period of time. You have went from being well 'Queen C' to being the most wonderful, selfless, beautiful and funniest person I have ever met. You can always surprise me and I love that about you. You are so important to me, you are my hero; you pulled me back from the brink and saved me. Loving you has been the most amazing experience of my life and every day I discover that I love you a little more and I couldn't survive without you. I would do anything for you and you make me want to be alive, I want to be with you always and nothing will keep us apart. Cordelia you have been my best friend and you always will be my best friend but you are now my lover and I want you to be my wife because I will always love you so Cordelia Chase will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Cordelia couldn't see Angel to run to him she was too blinded by the tears running down her face – this was a dream come true "Oh Angel of course I will" Angel ran up and grabbed her, he took her by the waste swinging her round before planting her feet on the ground and kissing her.

"Spike you got my ring?" Angel asked

"Sure do, only if you got mine though?" Spike laughed

Spike passed Angel a little black velvet pouch; Angel emptied the contents into his hand and then slipped the emerald studded diamond ring on Cordy's finger

Cordelia gasped, "Oh my God that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Thank you Angel!" She reached up and began to kiss him slowly and tenderly he could feel her tears on his own skin

"Ahem…" Spike was trying to get Angel's attention

"Oh sorry Spike your ring!" Angel smiled and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet bag that contained a ring identical to Cordelia's only hers was studded with sapphires

"Oh Spike luv – its beautiful! Thank you – I love you so much" Buffy reached up and kissed her new fiancé

"Me too ducks, me too"

With two happy couples smooching, in comes Wesley and Gunn

"Erm, excuse me aren't you guys gonna decide your fates in about an hour or something I don't think standing out here trying to get to 1st base is gonna help?" Gunn looked them all up and down

"Yes I tend to agree with Gunn you should be getting prepared" Wesley said in a serious tone

"Sorry but we were busy getting engaged book boy!" Spike held up Buffy's hand to his face and then Cordelia held up hers

"Oh well… congratulations, but will you please get a move on!" Wesley tried to be stern but couldn't and hugged and congratulated Angel and Cordy and then turned to Buffy

"Well my Slayer I tried to be your watcher and failed miserably – but wait till the watchers council hear this one – the slayer is marrying William The Bloody! I'd love to see their faces – congratulations Buffy, you too Spike. Now lets go folks you have to leave in about 50 minutes! Chop chop"

And with that the newly engaged couples, Wesley and Gunn headed upstairs. Angel, Cordy, Buffy and Spike had to gather together their equipment get changed and devise a plan of action – whatever happens tonight their lives will NEVER be the same again!

To be continued…..


	7. A Change In Destiny: Part VII: Battle Fo...

TITLE: A Change In Destiny: Part VII: Battle For The Future

AUTHOR: Wicked Angel

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: It's finally arrived the night of the battle – but what will the outcome be? 

FEEDBACK: Please!!!!! Please!!!! Please!!!!

Buffy, Spike, Angel and Cordelia all stood outside the old factory, there was an eerie silence 

"It's too quiet" Angel stared at the old, crumbling building 

"Yup it sure is" Spike looked up "You know what that means?" 

Buffy nodded "They know we're here" 

"Right okay enough with the psychic connection oh great warriors" Cordelia stared at them

They all stared at her, Angel smiled "You're a warrior too now I'm afraid"

Buffy and Spike nodded in agreement, Spike slung his crossbow against his shoulder and dropped his cigarette to the ground and Buffy stubbed it out with her boot

She looked up at Spike "Filthy habit – you do know that you're gonna have to stop when you get your Shanshy... Shanso… shan thingy"

Cordelia leaned over and whispered in Buffy's ear "Shanshu" and Buffy just looked at her and nodded

"You'll need to stop it when you… get all human again cos it can actually kill you"

Spike and Angel just looked at each other

"Sure thing ducks" Spike leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips "I love you too"

"Yeah I know, ditto" she squeezed him and he knelt down and spoke to her tummy 

"Love you too little one" he kissed her stomach, and stood up 

Angel and Cordy were kissing "Remember keep a close eye on her Angel" Cordelia pulled away and noted the two sly smiles on Spike and Angels mouths

"What????" Cordelia and Buffy looked at each other

"I hate too bring this up but I was just thinking, what would Drusilla and Darla think if they could see us now Angel?"

Spike noticed that Buffy was smiling and wasn't angry about him mentioning HER name

They didn't get a chance to respond,

"They would think you are disgusting – because that's what you are! A disgrace, but you won't be disgracing us for much longer"

Everyone's head suddenly shot up and they saw Poena hanging from a window

"Well are you all just gonna stand there smooching all night or are you gonna come in so I can kill the two most disgusting vampires ever to roam the earth and their little girlfriends, a slayer and PTB messenger! The fun never ends, I LOVE L.A!" he laughed an evil nerve shattering sound

Poena spat the insults at them "And that little thing inside you Slayer isn't gonna even get the chance to know what a disgrace it's family actually was!" he then disappeared as fast as he appeared

"Bastard – how does he know so much!?" Buffy was mad

"It's okay we'll get him! Bastard!" Spike was in a pure rage 

"He's gonna die a painful death – bastard" Angel muttered, he and Spike looked so angry, so evil they looked like William The Bloody and Angelus

"Right so we established he's a bastard so let's do something about it!" Cordelia flipped her stake up and caught it in a Buffy style move, she smiled pleased with herself, 'maybe I am a warrior after all'

"Right kids time to party!" Spike led the way his duster billowing behind him as he headed through the large entrance. He looked like a man on a mission.

"Boss… boss… they're coming… they're coming!" one of the minions ran over to where Poena, Disficare and Horry stood

"Right, it's time" Poena stood tall and broad "Remember, she is mine!"

A small crowd of heads nodded

"Well don't just stand there! Get a move on!" Disficare chased some of the minions away

"Lets go boys!"

They all moved off to the rear end of the room and stood in the darkness waiting.

They entered the room and immediately Buffy's 'spider sense' kicked in, as did Angel's and Spike's

"I can sense them, they're in here" Buffy looked around the room her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness

"Yeah I can feel them too" Spike nodded

Angel agreed "Yup"

"See psychic buddy's I told you, I don't have the spider sense either" Cordelia looked at them all "But this isn't the right time to whine about that I suppose"

"Well I hate to say it but yeah!" Angel looked down at her "Come on let's go"

They all walked into the large room

"Hello…come out come out wherever you are" Buffy shouted into the darkness, the only response she got was her echo

"Look shit for brains do you want to fight or not?!" Spike screamed into the seemingly empty room

"Patience, patience is a virtue my dear William" Poena stepped out of the shadows followed by a large entourage of minions

"Yeah well I'm not exactly a virtuous person!" Spike stood in front of Buffy

"You can't protect her you know" Poena looked at him 

"I don't need protection!" Buffy stood out from behind him 

"Right enough with the small talk eh?" Cordelia stared around the room "Let's just get on with it"

"Oh she's feisty is that one Poena, can I turn her?" Disficare stared at her open mouthed

"You won't be turning anyone!" Angel growled and Spike raised his crossbow shooting Disficare right through the heart

Poena looked at Spike in shock "Wooden tipped arrows – you gotta love them!" Spike grinned

"Argh… get them!" Poena growled

And the fighting began

The room was very poorly lit but it was obvious they were vastly outnumbered, Spike stuck by Buffy's side trying not to let her out of his sight and on seeing she was comfortable continued with his own fight.

Buffy was fighting with one of the minions – they were exchanging strong blows.

"So you're the Slayer?" the vampire swung for her jaw, he missed and she punched him in the gut

"Yeah! Unfortunately for you!" and she rammed a stake through his back and into his heart as he bent over from the blow he received to his stomach

Meanwhile Angel and Spike were fighting Poena and Horry. Spike and Angel fought brilliantly together anticipating each others moves and knowing when and where to punch, this proved difficult for Horry and Poena who were struggling with them

"An old team reunited I see" Poena managed to spit out before Spike punched him "You realise I'm gonna kill your little prize beauty today William!" Spike's game face came out and he rammed Poena against the wall but Poena was strong and raising his leg kicked Spike in the stomach and sent him flying half way across the room. He landed next to Cordelia who was fighting a young female vampire, her movements were swift and her technique vastly improved from her days in Sunnydale Spike noted.

The vampire swung for Cordy but she simply ducked her head and avoided the blow, and she raised herself back up

"Now you do realise that the shade of lipstick you're wearing was discontinued in 1974 along with flares and psychedelic stripes and such?" Cordelia cocked hr head to the side putting on her fake smile

The vampire just looked at her confused and Cordelia just stared back "Never mind!" and dusted her

Spike had to laugh as Cordelia brushed her hands together. He headed back over to help Angel and sneaked a peek at Buffy – she and Cordelia were now battling a couple of minions, without a struggle, staking them – they too worked well together.

Buffy swept the legs from underneath one vampire and Cordelia bent over and staked it as Buffy rammed the next one up against the wall disposing of it appropriately. Buffy's face was scratched and her forehead was bleeding and one of the vampires, so tempted by the Slayers scent, pinned her against the wall and sniffed her

"Eww… you're pathetic" Buffy spat at him as she raised her arm behind him staking his back, she rubbed the dust from her jacket and continued.

Angel and Spike were still battling Poena and Horry, Spike punched Poena square on the jaw and his lip began to bleed, he licked it and looked over towards Buffy and moved away from Spike, he disappeared and Spike couldn't see him anywhere.

Angel had by this time managed to get Horry on the ground he kicked him in the face and as he tried to get back up Spike walked up behind him and snapped his neck and Angel stuck a stake in chest for good measure.

"At last we're getting somewhere – that just leaves Poena and the minions. See we're changing the vision already; we have the power to alter things Spike!" Angel grabbed his arm and shook it "Come on!" Spike moved off in a different direction to look for Poena and Angel went to help Cordelia as she was struggling with a larger weaponed vampire. Her lip was bleeding and she was struggling to fight back due to injuries she had sustained earlier, the vampire hit her stomach fracturing more than a few of her ribs and grabbed hold of her

"I can't breath Angel… help me" Cordelia was gasping as the vampires grip around her tightened making her injuries worse. But Angel couldn't help her he was beaten to the ground by three vampires with large staffs, they were thudding his back and he could hear Cordelia calling but he couldn't do anything. Noticing Angels situation Cordelia summoned up all the strength she had and threw her head back breaking the vampires nose, she turned around while he was distracted and staked him, picking up the weapon he dropped she made her way towards Angel and staked the vampire who was pounding him with the staff. She then passed Angel a weapon, as she did this a large vampire came up behind her and tried to bite her but luckily Angel saved her.

"Thanks Angel thought I was a goner there…. Shit, Angel it's happening… it's happening!" Cordelia screamed as she looked over at Spike ramming a metal pole through one of the minions before snapping his neck

"Spike it's happening!" Cordelia screamed at him and he nodded in understanding and raced to Buffy's side, the vision was happening, "We've changed some things but it keeps going back, it doesn't matter what we do she is going to have to battle Poena!" Cordelia was crying as she saw Poena drop from one of the beams and stand in front of Buffy, suddenly Angel and Cordelia found themselves battling another three vampires, they tried to get away but it was too difficult.

"I always wanted to kill a Slayer you know?" Poena rasped 

"Yeah well you ain't killin this one!" Buffy spat at him as she kicked him in the chest

Poena grabbed her leg and twisted it around pushing her against a wall but she flipped her whole body upwards and caught his chin with her other foot and landed in her fighting stance

Spike was fighting two others and he could see Buffy and Poena, she looked comfortable fighting him.

"Buffy… Buffy…!" 

"I think lover boys trying to get your attention Slayer!" Poena punched her and she fell back against the wall

Spike eventually broke free of his fight and ran towards Buffy just as Poena had grabbed her, he picked her up and threw her towards the machinery but Spike jumped up colliding with her mid-air and throwing her off course, unfortunately he went flying towards the machinery due to the momentum he gained trying to stop Buffy and he landed right on top of a large spike.

"You bastard…" Buffy screamed as she ran towards Poena who was smiling to himself, she fly kicked him and he landed on his back, she then jumped on top of him punching him continuously until he was nearly unconscious and bruised 

"Sorry Slayer, either way you die, this way is better though because you die inside but must live on knowing he died for you!" Poena let out an evil snarl and Buffy staked him and ran to Spike

Cordelia and Angel having watched the commotion from the other side of the room after disposing of the vamps they were fighting, ran towards them.

"Shit…!" Cordelia ran over to Buffy who was by Spikes side

Spike was on top of an old rusty machine, one of the spikes had went right through him, through his back, his chest and out the other side – it was wooden so it didn't dust him but it most likely would kill him

"Spike? Spike? Wake up" Buffy stroked his forehead as tears fell from her face and landed on his cheek

"I'm here love, I'm here Buffy" Spike opened his eyes "Shit it's dark in here"

"Spike your gonna be okay" Buffy kissed his cheek as her tears flowed freely "You are, isn't he Angel?"

Angel just stood in silence, he walked over to Spike and took his hand and looked at the injury and the painful expression on his childes face "Spike…?"

"Angel, give me a few minutes with Buffy then… ok?" Spike struggled to get the words out as he writhed in agony

Cordelia leaned on Angel she was quite badly injured and her tears were blinding her, she went towards Spike

"Hey you, come on Spike we need you, who else is gonna insult me… come on for…" Cordelia broke down and the tears would not stop flowing and Angel led her away and sat her on the floor

Buffy leaned over him again "I love you, I will always love you" she kissed him tenderly on the lips, his lips were so dry 

"Buffy, I love you so much and junior you tell him how much his daddy loves him, ok?" Spike lifted his hand for Angel to come back "Just remember Buffy I will never stop loving you"

Angel came over and pulled Buffy to the side, she leapt forward and kissed Spike one more time "I love you!"

Angel pushed her away again "I'm sorry Buffy" he looked down at Spike who nodded at him "I am so proud of you William"

"Thank you Angelus"

And with that he lifted a stake and sent Spike home.

"Noooooo…Angel noooooo!" Buffy collapsed crying and Angel bent down to comfort her but all she could do was punch his chest before collapsing into him seeking comfort

"I'm sorry I had to do it like that… it was the best way… he would only have suffered and died"

Cordelia was crying in the corner and she crawled over to where the ashes had landed and gathered them together putting them in a small jar that was next tot the machine

"Come on Angel… let's get outta here" Cordelia limped and Angel carried Buffy 

"Angel get his duster I want his duster" Buffy whimpered and he carried her over and picked up his duster wrapping it around her, she could smell him, his smoky, musky scent and with that she became unconscious with shock, exhaustion, with fear.

Buffy woke up, she smiled she could smell him

"Spike? Spike…?"

Then the cold realisation hit her – Spike wasn't there, Spike was dead and she buried herself deep back into the comfort of his duster and clutched her stomach

"Buffy are you awake? Buffy?" Cordelia sat at the edge of her bed, she brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes "Come on Buffy, you gotta get up, try and eat something, if not for you just think of the baby"

"The baby… the baby… oh god" Buffy sat up and looked at Cordelia, her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she hadn't slept in days

"Come on I'll make you something to eat" Cordelia helped her out of bed and towards the kitchen

"How long have I been sleeping?" Buffy looked up

"Just since… since… since we left the factory last night, it's 8am now" Cordelia sat her down

"Where's Angel? Is he… is he human?" Buffy looked up

"No." Cordelia felt a tear stream down her cheek "I don't know what's happening – he's just sat in his office staring at the wall since we got in last night –Wes patched us up and then he went to Sunnydale with Gunn"

"Oh ok" Buffy couldn't cry she was still in shock, she kept expecting him to walk through the door but it hadn't happened and it wasn't going to

"I'm gonna be a single mom – Cordelia I don't think I can cope without him!" Buffy slumped her head on the table 

"You'll have all of us" Cordelia pulled her hair back behind her head

"Yeah we'll be there for you" Angel put a supportive hand on her shoulder

"Oh Angel" Buffy couldn't cope "Oh Angel I can't do it, I can go on without him!"

Suddenly the room was filled with an eerie silence

"Oh come on Buffy don't cry, please don't cry" a strange voice came from the shadows

"Doyle? Doyle? Is that you?" Angel looked around the suddenly black room "Doyle where are we?"

Buffy, Cordelia and Angel looked around they were in a large black room, it had no furniture, no doors and no walls

"Yeah it's me" Doyle stepped out from the shadows "It's okay your safe"

Angel stepped forward and hugged Doyle "Hey man"

Doyle stepped towards Buffy "I'm sorry that had to happen Buffy"

"Yeah well so am I!" Buffy was angry "Now you make Angel human like you promised, if I can't be happy I sure as hell am gonna make sure Cordelia and Angel are!"

"Angel you have been granted the unique gift of humanity, use it well, you can still work for the cause and you will have our full support" Doyle patted Angel on the shoulder

"Thank you" Angel looked over at Cordelia and smiled and was suddenly surrounded by a bright light a few seconds later the light dispersed and Angel stood up, he took in a deep breath and put his hand to his chest where he found a beating heart

Angel ran forward and grabbed Cordelia

"Oh Angel your heart… it's beating… and your so warm" Cordelia leaned up and kissed his unusually warm mouth, it was a strange sensation as he had always been so cold.

It was all too much for Buffy you collapsed on the floor crying

"Oh shit!" Doyle looked above him and put his hands in the air "Come on man!" he looked around him and then down at Buffy "I'm sorry will you excuse me for 2 seconds please"

Angel nodded and Doyle disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Angel and Cordelia then bent down and sat next to Buffy

"Oh Angel I am so happy for you" she wept "I just wish Spike could see you now"

"I can pet!"

"Spike!?" Buffy's head shot up, as did Angel and Cordy's

Buffy scrambled to her feet and met Spike, he was standing right in front of her no gauging hole in his chest

"Oh my God!" Buffy ran to him and before he could say anything to her she grabbed him in a hug and kissed him

"I had a word with the guys upstairs" Doyle stood smiling

"When do you have to go back to… wherever it is you were?" Buffy looked deep into his blue eyes

Cordelia and Angel were holding onto each other watching the emotional scene unfold before them

"I don't!" Spike smiled "Doyle here had a few words with them and they are granting me my humanity for services rendered… I'm coming home Summers!"

Buffy fainted

"Well that wasn't the response I was looking for but it's better than nothing" Spike smiled and scooped her up in his arms "Thank you Doyle"

Angel came over and shook his childes hand "Good to have you back"

Cordelia couldn't speak she was to busy crying "Oh Spike I never thought I'd be so glad to see you" she leaned up and kissed his cheek

"Well I don't know quite how to take that Queenie but ta" Spike smiled at her

"Right well guess it's time for you guys to go back" Doyle looked around and smiled

"Yeah thanks Doyle – I think this one needs to rest" Spike looked at Buffy

"Sure" Doyle nodded his head and Spike and Buffy were back at the Hyperion.

Angel and Cordelia stood with Doyle

"Once again Doyle I am so grateful" Angel shook his hand 

"Umm Angel would you mind if I spoke to Doyle for a few minutes?" Cordelia looked up at Angel

"Sure no bother" Angel smiled and kissed Cordelia and Doyle sent him back to the Hyperion

"So what's up Princess?" Doyle looked down at the brunette; she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Doyle… I don't believe you did that… that was so nice"

"Oh well you know me, I'm a nice kinda guy" Doyle smiled and held his arms out to her and she ran into his embrace

"I'll always wear your ring Doyle" Cordelia lifted her hand up and showed him the ring he had given her and he lifted up her other hand and looked at the one Angel had given her "I'm lucky girl"

"You are that Princess – you're going to marry the nicest and most decent man I have ever known" 

"Oh Doyle… I have loved the two most wonderful men in the world you and Angel" a single tear made it way down her cheek and Doyle wiped it away with his thumb

"Princess I…" He was stopped by Cordelia's finger, which she had put over his lip

"Doyle I am only gonna do this one last time, after this there will be no one else but Angel… I'm happy about that but I need to do this" Cordelia looked up at the Irishman who smiled down at her "There will ALWAYS be a place in my heart I'll keep for you" she leaned up and kissed him, Doyle was shocked, but she continued to kiss him slowly and tenderly and he responded holding her closer – he never wanted to let her go, her arms reached round his shoulders and his hands crawled up her back holding her close, he could feel her tears on his own cheeks as she wept while they kissed and then she pulled away and Doyle wiped her tear stained cheeks

"Thank you Doyle"

"No thank you Princess"

And with that she mouthed I love you and he smiled and mouthed back that he did too he nodded and she was sent back to the Hyperion back to Angel, back to the man she loved.

The next day Buffy woke up next to a breathing, smiling all human Spike

"Oh my God! Spike your alive… I thought it was a dream" Buffy lurched forward hugging him and kissing him "Oh your human… your warm and your breathing"

"Yeah and I'm hungry!" Spike smiled 

"Oh I'm so happy, I've never been so happy" and the tears dripped down her face

"Oh Buffy don't cry" Spike kissed her

"I can't help it… I'm so happy!" she whimpered

"By the way you never told me just how cute I actually was!" he grinned cheekily looking in the mirror, he laughed and rolled her over tickling her

"Come on get ready and I'll take you out for breakfast – we're going for a walk in the park!" Spike smiled – he was so happy and so content and so was she.

"Well actually I was thinking we could go hunting for nursery furniture and a wedding dress and a wedding venue and…" Buffy was stopped mid-sentence by Spike kissing her

He managed to pull away for 2 seconds "Women!" and then his lips met hers once more

Meanwhile Cordelia and Angel were also lying in bed

"So come on when we going out? Lets go wake up Buffy and Spike and go to the beach or something" she was impatient she wanted to go outside, outside with Angel

"Ok, ok but I… I need breakfast first… I think I'm hungry" Angel looked over at Cordelia who smiled 

"Angel?" Cordelia leaned on her elbow and looked at him

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy!"

"Me too" Angel hugged her "So what do you want to do today?"

"I wanna go look for a really expensive wedding dress!"

Angel sighed and fell back into bed "My first day on earth as a human in 200 years and she wants to go shopping – only for love – only for love!"

And so an hour later the two happy couples left the Hyperion hotel hand in hand and walked out into the sunshine, as they stood on the side walk Angel and Spike looked skyward

"Christ peaches – it's bright!" Spike shielded his eyes

Cordelia and Buffy smiled at one another

"Yup it sure is that!" Angel looked over at Spike

"Well I'm gonna have to buy some sunglasses, whatcha think Angel?" 

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Wait, wait!" Cordelia stomped her foot "First things first! We're gonna have to you two some 'normal' clothes as in coloured and not black" Cordelia smiled and looked at Buffy

"Yeah good idea Cordy I can see them in khaki" Buffy grinned and Angel and Spike looked horrified

"Over my undead body Summers!" Spike looked at her

"Yeah no way!" Angel agreed

They all laughed as Cordelia and Buffy dragged them down the street

"Sunset Boulevard here we come!" Cordelia was in her element

The two happily engaged coupled went down the street and spent a happy _'day'_ out.

No I'm not finished quite yet.


	8. A Change In Destiny: Part VIII: Forever

TITLE: A Change In Destiny: Part VIII: Forever

AUTHOR: Wicked Angel

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!

AUTHORS NOTES: Right I know this chapter is quite 'cheesy' but humour me I wanted to end it on a lighter note – sorry! This chapter made me happy!

SUMMARY: That's all folks – I have finally completed my story this just about wraps things up… set about three months after the battle and Buffy's having her baby!

Oh my God!" Spike burst through the double white doors and ran straight into Joyce and Giles who were pacing up and down "Am I too late?" Spike gasped for air, he was out of breath from running

"Well about time Spike! And no thankfully you're not to late – well not yet" Joyce pointed her son-in law in the direction of the room Buffy was staying in

"She's in room 13" Giles raised an eyebrow "Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and Dawn are with her just now – she said we were getting to over emotional and told us to leave"

"Right thanks" Spike smile at them and swiftly kissed Joyce on the cheek and ran towards room 13.

"Where is Spike?" Buffy looked around at her friends "Did you page him?"

Xander nodded "Buffy you've already asked me that 5 times and the answer is always yes – I've paged him three times already!"

"Don't get cocky Alexander Harris, I may be having a baby but I could still kick your ass!" Buffy growled at Xander "and just wait until it's you and Anya's turn and we'll see if you're so smart then!"

"I know… I don't doubt that for a second… I'm sorry" Xander stepped away from the bed

Dawn peeked out the small window on the door "Well looky here, if it isn't my favourite brother" 

Willow smiled "Buffy he's here" and she hugged the Slayer "It's time"

Spike burst in the door and ran up to Buffy and kissed her

"Are you okay pet?"

"Okay!… Your asking me if I'm okay…? I'm about to squeeze something the size of a melon out of… out of… well out of something that, trust me, isn't the size of a melon and I'm getting shooting pains all across my stomach and back worse than any pain I've ever experienced as the Slayer and they won't even give me any drugs and… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Buffy's face was getting redder as another contraction overcame her body and she grabbed Spikes shirt and pulled him close to her "ARGHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Umm…" Spike looked down at his screaming wife and then round at their friends "… sorry baby"

"Well I think it may be time for us to leave" Tara took Willows hand 

"Yeah" the redhead nodded and went over and kissed Buffy's forehead "We'll be right outside Buffy"

Buffy nodded "See ya soon Buffster" Xander kissed her and dragged Anya out the door with him

"Don't we get to stay and watch?" Anya stared back in the door

"No" Tara, Willow, Dawn and Xander all screamed in unison

"Sorry!"

They all sat outside the room and waited as the doctor and nurses went in.

Buffy was still lying on the bed squeezing Spikes hand

"Umm… Buffy… honey… Buffy pet… your kind of shattering bone here!"

The doctor walked in and Spike grabbed him "Look mate you better get a move on and give either me or her a painkiller before I pass out!"

The doctor nodded and the nurses all smiled, then the room was silenced by an earth-shattering scream

"Arggggghhhhhhh!!!!! – Doyle, Spike – You pair of bastards!" the nurses all looked confused but then again they were in Sunnydale "Doyle you little spiritual leprechaun – wait till I get my hands on you!"

Spike just shrugged his shoulders "Umm… she's just a bit confused

"Angel will you please hurry up - we'll miss it!" Cordelia urged her husband "Come on!"

"Look Cordy I'm going as fast as I can without killing the three of us" Angel didn't divert his eyes from the road "and maybe if you hadn't brought your entire wardrobe and spent £700 dollars in Baby Gap the car would be lighter and we'd go a bit faster"

Cordelia just turned to the driver "Touchy…"

"Look we're almost there!" Angel pointed to the old familiar sign, which had suffered from years of graffiti abuse

'Welcome to the weird town of SunnyHell – The wackiness never ends, please enjoy your stay! Cos you'll be staying for a 

VERY long time!'

"Mmm…" Cordelia leaned back against her seat resting her head on Angels shoulder "Home sweet home"

Suddenly Cordelia's body convulsed in pain as she gripped her head in her hands, Angel reacting quickly, swerved the car to the side of the road and pulled Cordelia near him in an effort to comfort her. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out Advil and a bottle of water

"Now that's why I never let you drive!" Angel grinned at her "A vision I take it?"

"Very funny!" Cordelia slapped him in the chest as she lifted her head "and yes it was a vision"

"So you gonna tell me?" Angel was curious

"Well lets just say there isn't gonna be a problem with both, me and you and Xander and Willow being Godparents" Cordelia smiled

"I don't understand" Angel looked confused 

"Just drive honey – you'll find out soon enough" Cordelia smiled and directed Angel to the hospital

They pulled into the car park 15 minutes later and Angel got out and helped his wife out the car

"God being pregnant sure is a pain in the ass!" Cordelia stepped out the car unassisted 

Angel shrugged, he didn't understand

"I'm only 3 months pregnant" Cordelia stood hands on hips  " I mean I'm not even showing yet and you've already got me wrapped up in cotton wool"

Angel looked understandably hurt

"Sorry… I just…"

Cordelia immediately felt guilty for snapping at him "I'm sorry" she leaned up and kissed him "Let's just go see Buffy"

Cordelia then led him straight into the hospital gift shop

"Cordy you have bought enough gifts for all the newborns in California!" Angel huffed "Come on we need to go see Buffy"

"Yes I know, but you know how Buffy said we should get the baby its first teddy bear?" Cordelia looked up at Angel who nodded in understanding

"Yeah but you got it that little brown bear thingy from the toy store" Angel pulled the old fashioned teddy out one of the many bags he was carrying

"Mmm…" reached up to the top shelf, Angel was going to assist her but decided it would be a bad move. She took down two bears, both silvery/grey in colour and really soft to the touch, the only difference being that one held a red rose and had red patches on it paws and one had a blue rose and blue patches "Well we're gonna have to buy two!"

"What because you don't know what sex the baby is?" Angel understood now

"Umm… well no" Cordelia shook her head and grinned "I need two, because it's not very fair to buy one baby a teddy and not get a teddy for the other!"

"You mean she's having…" Angel shook his head in disbelief "She's having twins?"

"Yup" Cordelia smiled and paid for the gifts and ran towards room 13, she had seen it in the vision.

Joyce, Giles, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara sat in the waiting room patiently, they could here Buffy screaming, in fact Wesley and Gunn could probably hear Buffy screaming all the way in L.A. Joyce paced up and down

"Oh god I hope they're alright"

Suddenly Cordelia and Angel burst through the door

"We've not missed it Have we?" Cordelia looked at everyone but they were interupted by screaming

"Arghhhhhhhh!!!!!! Spike I hate you!" Buffy hollered

"Take that as a no then?" Angel looked at Dawn who nodded

They all looked up the corridor and heard another load scream but this one was definitely not female

"Buffy… Buffy honey… that's my hand… owwwwww!!!!"

Cordelia and Angel looked at one another,

"Oh God!" Cordelia sat down and Angel sat right next to her

"Umm… you guys okay?" Willow looked at them "You've gone rather pale"

"Yes I must say, you both look rather ill" Giles looked at them

Cordelia turned to Joyce "Joyce being currently, the only person here to have went through childbirth, tell me it isn't as painful as it sounds" Cordelia looked hopefully at Joyce who shook her head

"I'm afraid to say that it is and not just for the mother – just listen to poor Spike" Joyce smiled down at Cordelia and a frowning Angel

"Great… just great" Cordelia muttered

"Are you guys… are you gonna…" Willow looked at the couple in front of her

"Yup… Willow. Queen C is pregnant" Cordelia rubbed her stomach

Everyone gasped and then smiled and then congratulated them.

Dawn noticed the two bears Cordelia had been clutching and the bags of discarded gifts she had shoved under their chairs

"Aww… Cordelia they're adorable!" Dawn smiled and then suddenly Spike burst out the room and there was silence, no Buffy screaming, no Spike whining – just the soft cry of a newborn baby in the background.

Spike stepped out the doorway, his, now mousy, blonde hair was ruffled, his shirt was wrinkled and the top two buttons were burst, he was pale and his hands were red and yet he'd never looked as happy

"I'm a daddy!" Spike walked over to Joyce and Giles "Well Grandma, Gramps, he patted their arms, you have a beautiful grandson – I have a son!"

Everyone smiled, everyone cried and then suddenly Buffy started to scream again, and everyone panicked. Thinking something must be wrong Spike ran back in leaving the concerned scoobies to wait outside once more. He emerged five minutes later 

"I'm a daddy" Spike smiled and everyone looked confused except Angel and Cordelia "I have a son"

"Yes Spike, well done – this we already new – but what just happened?" Xander was growing anxious

"I have a daughter!" Spike looked around the room

"Wait I thought you just said it was a boy?" Joyce was confused

"I think he's delirious," Giles announced

"No I have twins!" Spike announced proudly

Everyone gasped and followed him through to the room were Buffy was lying with her new babies.  Her face was red but she was glowing – she had never looked so content

"Oh Buffy!" Joyce ran forward and kissed her daughter and her new grandchildren as did Giles

"Oh I'm so proud of you Buffy" Giles smiled at her "You are the first to do it you know?"

Buffy grinned "What? I'm the very first Vampire Slayer to fall in love with a vampire, help him win his soul back, marry him and have his children? Never?!"

"I'd like to bloody well hope so!" Spike shook Giles hand

"Must you both ruin the mood every time? I just meant you were the first Slayer ever to bear children" Giles looked down at her and she nodded smiling

Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara greeted their new niece and nephew into the world and were then ushered out by Joyce insisting Buffy and the babies had to rest but allowed Angel and Cordelia to remain behind for five minutes

"So I hear you're expecting" Buffy smiled as she watched Cordelia nursing her little girl

"Umm… yeah, news does travel fast" Cordelia smiled at her

"Well it looks like mothering suits you – you're a natural!" Buffy smiled as Cordelia passed the little girl back to her mother

"Yeah well the maternal instinct thingy kinda kicks in" Cordelia smiled and then turned and watched as Angel and Spike leaned over the little boy's cot making faces and funny noises at him

"So?" Cordelia turned to Buffy who was admiring the gifts she had bought the babies "Have you got names yet?"

Spike moved back over and sat with Buffy once the babies were replaced in their cots and Angel sat with Cordelia

"Well we're pretty unsure actually," Buffy, confessed

"Yeah it's real hard this name pickin' malarky!" Spike looked over at the two babies

"I think Sebastian for kiddo over there" Spike nodded towards the blue cot "Yeah – Sebastian Summers!"

"Hey I quite like that!" Buffy walked over and picked her little boy out the cot and rocked him slightly "Yeah little Sebastian – my little 'bastian"

"Awww… that's really cute!" Cordelia rested her head on her husband shoulder

"Mmm… I can't wait for our turn" Angel smiled

"Right but what about shortie over here?" Spike looked at his beautiful blue-eyed princess, as he liked to call her

"Mmmm… I dunno" Buffy shook her head "I quite like Amber"

"Nahh… it doesn't suit her" Spike observed her as she moved about "What about Skye?"

"You want to call our kid Sky?" Buffy looked a little less than enthusiastic

"No S-K-Y-E" Spike looked at her "It's an island off the west coast of Scotland – it's beautiful – it just suits her"

"Mmm… I remember Skye and it was beautiful, so undisturbed… that's lovely Spike" Angel nodded in approval 

"Okay well looks like I'm outvoted" Buffy smiled and kissed Spike "Although I want to give them both middle names!"

"Right, sure" Spike nodded 

"Doyle" Buffy looked at her babies and her husband "because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have these two beautiful babies or my husband"

"That's a really nice thought Buffy" Cordelia smiled at her friend "Well we better go and let you two rest"

Cordelia kissed her little Goddaughter and Godson goodbye, as did Angel leaving the new parents to spend some time alone with their new babies!

And that was that, 3 weeks later Sebastian Doyle Summers and Skye Doyle Summers were christened at Sunnydale Cathedral. Then just 6 months later Cordelia gave birth to a little girl she called Cassidy, and also gave her Doyle's name, in a mark of respect and remembrance to her lost love and guardian angel. Spike and Buffy kept up their Slaying duties and Cordelia and Angel kept up their work in L.A, Spike and Buffy also became an active part in Angel Investigations and they even extended their families further with the addition of another girl, Rosie and a boy, Liam for Spike and Buffy and a little boy William for Angel and Cordelia about a year or two later. At last it seemed as if they had all found the lasting contentment and happiness they all deserved.

THE END.****


End file.
